Eagle's League: Royal Flush
by Sea Eagle
Summary: When the two youngest member of the Eagle's League: Sofia and Peregrine discovers that the darkness within Sofia's amulet has escaped, and began to manifest, they got sent to a race to find it before it falls to the wrong hands... Witness Sofia and Peregrine as they prove that sometimes, good things come in small packages. Featuring Godzilla!...wait, what?
1. Chapter 1

**Waddup? Sea Eagle here, with an exciting opening to the Royal Flush saga of my Eagle's League series. Before you read this story, i suggest you read the other 2 stories within the Eagle's League series. Trust me, the story can get pretty confusing if you don't. Anyways, due to the World Cup, and because of Germany's victory over France, i decided to make the opening unique. So, relax, get some snacks, and enjoy the show.**

* * *

_Some people think that people my age couldn't do anything. That we're too young to do what the gornw-ups do. Well, if you're one of those people, then you'd be absolutely wrong. Who knows? They maybe young, but maybe they possess some skill you don't have. Maybe that skill can outmatch you in any way. Like...light powers, perhaps? Or maybe super speed?_

_Hihi. What? It's both my powers, and Peregrine's._

_But anyways, even though that, sometimes, being young has its disadvantage. Especially if you're ina team that EXPECTS you to be your best, every day. There are just too many things that want us dead, and i'm only 8 years old!_

_But then again...i've seen the things i could do, things that are beyond what kids my age normally do, and i gotta say...He did them like a pro._

_Sea Eagle presents_

_A Sea Eagle Fanfiction Studios Production_

_Based on characters made by Walt Disney Animation_

_Starring_

_Ariel Winter_

_Alanna Ubach_

_Jess Harnell_

_Darcy Rose Barnes_

_Zach Callisson_

_With special gues stars_

_Idina Menzel_

_Jeremy Shada_

_Eagle's League: Royal Flush_

* * *

Time: 10:36 am

Location: Heisenberg Stadium

Safety Level: Green

"GOOOAAAAL!" yelled the three fairies.

The crowd cheered at the scoring team at their comeback after a 1-2 score to 2-2. The scorer ran around the field to celebrate with the team, and the cheering crowd. The entire stadium was filled with noise, all around as the Galdiz Falcons scored.

Yes, it was a soccer match. The finals of the Inter-Kingdom Junior Cup, between the Galdiz Falcons and the Enchancia Pegasi.

"The Falcons equalize the match with a score of 2 all!" said Flora.

"With only 15 minutes left, it's anyone's game." said Merryweather.

"Who will come out on top of this exciting matchup!?" said Fauna.

On the eastern half of the field, there stood the Galdiz Falcons, decked in black and dark grey, while the keeper wore yellow, the colors of the Peregrine Falcon. On the western half, we have the Enchancia Pegasi, clad in white, and royal blue. While the goalkeeper was brown and white. Both teams had kids ranging from ages 9-12, pre-teen ages. Which means that the young male royals of both kingdoms, James of Enchancia and Fernando/Peregrine of Galdiz, were participating in the team, and were the captains, since they were 10.

"Alright, let's focus on counter attacks." said James. "We have turn defense into offense within a split second once the ball is clear."

"We just need 1 goal to win the game, guys." said Peregrine. "1 goal! Let's end this as quickly as possible, alright? All front. If they have possession of the ball, quickly turn around and head back for defense."

"Got it!?" said the two to their respective teams.

"Yes!" replied the two teams.

"Let's make Enchancia proud boys!" said James.

"On three, Falcons!" said Peregrine.

"1, 2, 3!"

"Go, Pegasi!"

"Go, Falcons!"

And with that, the team head off to the center of the field for the Pegasi to kick off the last 15 minutes of the game. They go off, heading for the goal box, passing the ball to any nearby Pegasus, left and right, but then one of the passes was intercepted, and the Falcons strike ahead with a quick brutal strike.

They kept passing to keep the Pegasi confused, but when the striker took the shot, unfortunately, it was saved by the goalkeeper. He caught the ball like it was coming at him slower than a snail. He then threw it off, all the way to the far side of the field, right to a Pegasus striker, and he charged head on into Falcon territory. The Galdizan goalkeeper, Diego, was ready for it.

"This is it, the Pegasi are striking ahead!" said Flora. "Could this be the deciding goal!?"

And then, the striker shot. Unfortunately, Diego jumped at the wrong direction, leaving the goal open. HOWEVER, the ball was still saved. Turns out Peregrine had came to the rescue with an amazing header. But then James made one more shot for the Pegasi, only to have it caught quickly by Diego.

"What an amazing save!" yelled Merryweather.

"Hahaha! Nice save, bro." said Peregrine.

"Save it for later, Fernando." said Diego. "We still have a goal to score."

"And score it we will."

Peregrine then ran off to midfield, like a spanish, human, speedy Gonzalez, which is basically what he is. Diego then threw the ball right into Peregrine's possession, and he immdiatedly went through two defenders, perfect for a good counter attack. Right beside him now are the two strikers of the team, and n front of them are a LOT of defenders. (The Pegasi's formation is 5-3-2, by the way.)

"Tulio, Samuel, thinking what i'm thinking?" he said to his teammates.

"Strike head on non-stop?"said one of his teammates.

"One shot left, guys. Make it count." said his other teammate.

"Keep the ball moving. Pass as much as you can! I've got your backs! And Play 382!"

"Si!"

And with that, Peregrine passed to his left, and the three struck ahead. It was amazing! They moved the ball around like they were spanish dancing. They slipped through the defenders with ease! But now is time for the moment of truth.

"And the Falcon's counter attack is nearly successful!" said Flora. "Can they make this goal!?"

And then, Tulio shot, which went straight for the woodworks.

"Oooh. He missed." said Merryweather.

"Or did i?" mumbled Tulio.

The ball went right back into the goal box, and the keeper was off guard. With his insane speed, Peregrine went ahead to the ball, and unleashed one final kick. And...

"...GOAAAAAAAAAALLL!" yelled the three fairies.

The crowd went crazy at the goal. Of couse you would be too, considering the fact that a freaking 10 year old could do it! Peregrine celebrated with a human pile with his friends, and the crowd repeatedly chanted "Championes! Championes! Ole! Ole! Ole!" And of course, the final whistle blew, as a sign that the match has ended.

"And they did it, folks!" said the three fairies. "The champions are the Galdiz Falcons!"

The Falcons quickly stood up, and lined up, still cheering, as the fairies handed them the cup. The Inter-Kingdom Junior Cup. With pride, and happiness, upon receiving the cup, Peregrine lifted it up, and everybody cheered. The team, and the crowd chanted "Championes! Championes! Ole! Ole! Ole!"

It was a happy day for Galdiz.

* * *

Time: 1:47 pm

Location: Castle of Enchancia

Safety Level: Green

3 days after, the game, Peregrine decided to visit his lover, Sofia, all decked out in a royal blue outfit that made him look like a colonial American officer. The two had a cute, child love, and were both very naive and innocent. So, if there's anyone out there, who's a fan of me, and would make a lemon out of this...fuck you. They were in the ballroom, just wandering around, as Peregrine admired the view of the castle, while having a little chat.

"Hey Peregrine?" asked Sofia. "You think we'll have a chance in the league?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're still very young, and i'm also a double for the Scarlett Army. I'm gonna melt under the pressure. And Eagle's-"

"Sofia, calm down. Eagle specifially chose us to join the league for a reason."

"True, true."

"And besides, with your light magic, you're definitely kicking ass!"

"I know. But i find it rather surprising that the source of my powers is my amulet. What if it's stolen from me?"

"Did you forget? It can't be removed unless done by the wielder."

"Right...i forgot. But,what about the darkness inside it that Eagle removed?"

"Well, what's the worst it can do to you, really?"

And then, the royal messenger arrived, with news for the two.

"Princess Sofia, Prince Fernando, Sir Victor of Arendelle requires your presence within Town Square, this instant." he said.

"Certainly. We'll be there right away." replied Sofia as the messenger walk off.

"Well, i better get my casual clothes." said Peregrine as they head off to the stables for their horses.

* * *

Time: 2:09 pm

Location: Dunwitty Square

Safety Level: Green

The two were at the square, heading for where Victor is, and Peregrine is all decked in what appears to be Kristoff's clothes, only shrunken. And he's got a metal band on his wrists, with tiny, wing shaped blades on the side, perfect for slicing through his opponents while running past them. They found Victor sitting in a tavern, and with him as, surprisingly, Queen Elsa!

"Elsa, you too?" said Sofia.

"Hey, leaguers have to stick together." replied Elsa.

"Alright, let's get down to business." said Victor. "I was diving in Merroway Cove, say hi to the people, eating seafood, when suddenly, i found this on the seafloor."

He then pulled out what appears to be a black scarf.

"This wound up underwater?" said Peregrine. "And why were you even diving?"

"You forget, water is my source of power." said Victor.

"Oh yeah, Eagle said once: water to you is like the sun to Superman." said Sofia.

"Anyways...this must've indicated that there was someone down there. Judging by the fact that it hasn't been torn much, it's still new.

"Then why did you come to us?"

"Because the owner is no ordinary man." said Elsa. "I had Grand Pabbie trace this thing back, and you wouldn't believe what he said."

"What?" asked the two youngsters.

"It was filled with darkness. And it traces back all the way here, Sofia, all the way to you."

And then, Sofia panicked. Darkness tracing back to her? That could only mean...

"The darkness of the amulet..." said Sofia.

"We better find this person before he or she goes off spreading misery." said Victor.

"No! Sofia and i will go, you guys stay back." replied Peregrine. "If the others know, and the enemy knows they know, they'll be in trouble."

"Well...alright then." said Victor.

"Just come back as fast as you can." said Elsa.

"We'll start preparing now." said the two as they walked out of the tavern.

Sofia was nerve wrecked. The darkness of her amulet? It was either absorbed by someone, or it came to life, and manifested into a human being. She was scared. She might have to face something she can't win against. It was a bit too scary...

...Especially since Wormwood was watching the entire thing.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! So, you liked it? Please review, favorite, and follow. BAI!**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh, god. Why does the universe hate me? Well, not really though. But the election just got into my family's heads, and i'm losing a friend because i didn't believe she could do exorcism. What? When she said she was a demon hunter, i thought she was talking about something in City of Bones! Stupid brain. Anyways, here's another chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Time: 12:54 am

Location: Merroway Cove

Safety Level: Green

Right above the surface, Sofia, and Peregrine were on the floating castle with Amber, James, King Roland, Queen Miranda, King Miguel of Galdiz, and his wife, Queen Amanda. They decided to come to discuss a special alliance, since the two kingdoms are very close. It was just discussing combined defense, and imports.

The kids, on the other hand, they were preparing for the dive down to the cove. Sofia was going for her mermaid form, of course, and Peregrine was going topless, and shoeless. He's more of a runner, even underwater. In fact, he's currently doing warm ups by running around the castle. Yes, he was moving so fast he could run on water.

Amber and James, however, had to resort to potions. They drank a potion that would turn them into mermaids, well for Amber a mermaid, for James he got webbed feet, whenever they get underwater. Once they drank their potions, they went up to Sofia, who was at the edge of the castle, dipping her feet in the water.

As she did, her dress changed, her tiara became different, and her legs turned to a mermaid fin. Yes, her Amulet took effect. Amber and James decided to try out the new potions themselves, and srprisingly, they worked! Considering the fact that Cedric made them. Amber looked like Sofia, but with lime green, and James looked like a topless Aquaman.

"Wow. This is quite bizzare." said Amber.

"This is gonna be awesome!" said James. And then, Oona popped out of the water.

"Hey guys!" she said.

"Hey, Oona." greeted the three.

"I'm so glad we get to meet again, Sofia. What brings you ba-"

"COMING THROUGH!" yelled Peregrine as he ran past Oona, right in front of her face.

"...Was that the Peregrine kid you told me about?"

"Eheheh, well..." said Sofia.

Sofia was a bit embarrassed at Peregrine. Of course, he is extremely upbeat, especially when going through league missions, so why bother hiding it? Luckily, he also has manners and politeness. So he stopped at the castle, and greeted onna properly.

"Hey there. My name's Fernando Sanchez." he said. "Call me Peregrine."

"Nice to meet you, Peregrine." replied Oona. "I'm Oona."

"So, when do we dive?"

"Why not now? Let's go!"

However, just as the four was about to go in, Peregrine's father walked in.

"No so fast." he said. "Peregrine, you forgot your air capsule."

"Oh yeah." replied Peregrine as he took a tablet from his dad and consumed it. "Thanks dad."

"Remember, son. You've got 3 hours. Whatever you're looking for, find it fast."

"No problem."

"Go get ém, champ."

And with that, they all went inside the water, and dived down to the ocean floor.

They saw many things deep down, whether it be magnificent looking fish, or the beautiful coral fields. They swam slowly, but happily to Merroway Cove. It took about 10 minutes, but they finally reached the place. It was filled with merpeople, everywhere. Basically, it was Atlantis with mermaids. They made their way to the castle to interview Queen Emmaline.

When they went inside, they saw Queen Emmaline, looking through the window of her castle, and she looks a bit...troubled. Oona was weirded out by this, since she never saw her mom like this. She deciedde to check her out.

"Uh...mom?" she said. "Everything alright?"

"...Run." replied Queen Emmaline.

"What?"

"...They're coming."

"Who?"

"Queen Emmaline?" said Sofia. "What's wrong?"

"We are being invaded." she replied. "I sense them. Darkness, and by the dozens."

"Where are they coming from." asked Peregrine.

"The north..."

"That's all i needed to hear. Sofia, let's go kick some ass."

"Wait, me too?" she asked.

"Sofia, remember Eagle's promise? If we can take these guys down, we're one step closer to reaching our potential!"

"O-okay..."

And then the two went out.

* * *

Time: 1:24 pm

Location: Merroway Cove

Safety Level: Orange

The duo made their way to the giant plains, full of seaweed, just up north of the cove. The two were scared, but hey, the Eagle's League only consisted of 14 members, and they were designed to destroy armies. So why not take the job? Of course, they don't know how many they'll be 'd be lucky if it wasn't that much, though.

"You really think we can do this?" asked Sofia.

"Hey, relax. What makes you think we can't?" said Peregrine. "We're practially superhuman."

"Yeah, i guess so..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just...scared."

"About what?"

"...About the darkness inside my amulet. What if it's coming after me?"

"Then i'll run as fast as i can and take it down. We're a team, Soph. I will NEVER let anything get to you."

"Thanks, Fernando."

"I thought i told you not to call me that."

And then, their conversation was interrupted by a giant horde of what appears to be infestated zombie seamen.

"Well, this is an interesting specimen." said Peregrine.

"What the heck are these things!?" said Sofia.

"Hit first, ask later."

Without questioning that, Sofia simply went up to the seamen, and prepared to battle, along with Peregrine.

Now, lemme tell you something. These two are practically a younger version of Green Lantern and Flash. Sofia would fire energy balls of light, or trap them with light ropes, while Peregrine would run around and hit them with high speed, or slice through them with his band blades. There wasn't really that much of enemies, really. Just a gang hideout's worth of them.

Sofia fired light balls everywhere. With finesse, she swam through every enemy's attacks, and countered them with her own. She then used a light whip, and smacked them all with a spin of it. Peregrine, on the other hand, was running back and forth, around the battlefield, keeping the enemies away from him, and countering them with punches to their faces as he passes them by.

"These guys are easier to ass kick than i thought." he said confidently.

"Don't be cocky just yet." replied Sofia.

Like pirates plundering a ship, musket fireand metal clashing could be heard as the two young leaguers battle the group of infested seamen. As the battle progresses, their numbers slowly began to decrease. And yet, the two kids were barely breaking a sweat. Peregrine's hit and run tactic proved to be rather effective. However, Sofia's in a bit of a trouble, though. While the blasts of light were enough to banish the undead enemies, they still managed to grab her fin. Luckily she was able to keep them in a distance, but one of them finally grabbed full hold of her fin and dragged her down.

Seeing the sitting duck that is Sofia, the other seamen quickly horded to her for some dinner. She screamed in terror as they all gathered around her, as she tried to escape. Luckily, Peregrine came to the rescue at the right time. He ran around at a high speed, and created a whirlpool, which dragged the seamen away, while Sofia escaped. Now, the tables have turned. Instead of Sofia being the sitting duck, now they are. They can now be finished.

"Would you do the honors, milady?" said Peregrine with a small bow.

"The pleasure's mine, kind sir." replied Sofia with a litle courtsey.

And with that, Sofia fired a bunch of homing energy attacks at once, and they all landed direct hits at the seamen, completely obliterating them. With the enemy destroyed, they let out a sigh of relief, and moved away from the area. That is...if Sofia hadn't found a suspicious looking object.

It looks like a crystal, and it happened to be purple in color. She looked intrigued. It looks like the Amulet of Avalor, only it's more of a sphere, and its color is far darker. Feeling suspicious, she picked it up.

She shouldn't have done that. She should not have done that.

The moment she touched it, her pupils shrunk, and she started seeing a vision, and it looks like something Frodo or Bilbo would see if they put the Ring on. She saw a dark place, with red skies. It all looked kinda bleak. And she wasn't alone. Turns out there was someone else. Someone who looks to be just as old as her. Though she was wearing what appears to be a witch hat. She faced away from Sofia, looking into a small glimpse of light in her hand. And then, she turned around, looking at the young princess with a smirk, and crushed the light.

And then, she woke up, screaming.

"Sofia! You alright!?" said Peregrine, who was right beside her.

"Y-y-y-y-yeah, i'm alright." replied Sofia, trembling in fear.

Suddenly, from quite afar, they heard a mighty roar. It was terrifying. They were surprised, shocked, confused, and scared at the same time, hearing that roar. It sounded like something that would come straight from hell. Of course, hearing something as scary as that, they'd immediately run away from the premises, never to come back again.

* * *

Time: 2:03 pm

Location: Merroway Cove

Safety Level: Orange

The two rushed into the castle like crazy. Luckily, Peregrine's slipstream was enough for Sofia to keep up to his speeds. Once there, Peregrine tried as hard as he could to catch his breath, while Sofia quickly reported to all her friends.

"It was crazy!" she said. "We heard something down there!"

"You HEARD something?" asked James.

"What exactly is it?" asked Amber.

"We don't know. All we heard was the sound of a roar, and in fear, we just left. It sounded like something big!"

"Something big, you say?" asked Cora, Oona's older sister.

"Well, yeah, why?" said Sofia.

"Um, mom? You don't think..."

But then, silence. Her mom didn't respond. She was still looking through the window. But don't worry, she eventually turned round, right after a few seconds of course. She went over to Sofia and said:

"Thank you, young nobles. You saved our home, for now. There will be more of them, and they'll be coming for us." she said. "But you can't stay here forever, of course. After all...you just woke him up."

And then, the ground shook for a second. And then it shook again. And again. And again! It was something BIG, and it was something they don't wanna mess with. They all swam outside, to see what it was, only to come to a big shock.

"What is that thing!?" asked Amber.

"I think my heart just stopped." said James.

"Um, Queen Emmaline?" asked Sofia. "What is it?"

"Something not to be messed with." she replied. "He only comes around when nature is disturbed. He is our savior, but he was also our destroyer. No one knows why he appeared, and no one knows where he comes from. But all we know is that wherever he goes, he leaves a wake of destruction behind him."

Hearing all that, the others became quite terrifyed. Of course, something as big as THAT would definitely run a chill up your spine and make you lose your shit.

"We call him...Godzilla."

And then, he roared.

To be continued...

* * *

**Um, yeah. Hey, Godzilla. Anyways, please review, favorite, and follow. And don't forget to read the other stories in my Eagle's League series.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay, i had some troubles with the internet, but it's all settled now. Here it is, chapter 3 to the Royal Flush saga. Heads up, instead of 7 chapters, i'm gonna do 10 per saga, so i could fit in the entire story. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

There it was, standing right on top of the cove: Godzilla, the King of Monsters. He appears to be quite angry at something. Why? Because he's rampaging through the cove like crazy, smashing through buildings and using his atomic breath do melt down anything in sight. The merpeople swam away in fear as the giant radioactive monster attacked their homes.

Meanwhile, the crew were examining the scene from outside the castle. Of course, finding a way to destroy something at the size of 355 feet tall and 90000 tons is something you wouldn't normally be able to do, especially at a creature immune to missiles, and nuclear magic (Yes, that exists, deal with it.) Meaning, they'd have to come up with something crazy.

"What is it doing?" asked Amber.

"He appears to be angry!" said Queen Emmaline. "But Godzilla wouldn't dare to just destroy the city unless something in it is disturbing nature!"

"Hmm, maybe there's something else down there that we don't know." said James. "Something that's polluting the ocean. What do you think Peregrine?"

But turns out he wasn't there anymore.

"Peregrine?" asked the confused prince. "Where are you?"

"Um guys?" said Sofia. "I don't mean to interrupt, but..."

She then pointed at the blur heading straight for the giant monster, moving in at a high speed.

"Uh oh." said everyone in fear.

* * *

Time: 2:10 pm

Location: Merroway Cove

Safety Level: Orange

Peregrine ran was running all the way to the mighty Godzilla, to challenge it to a fight, which was a stupid idea, by the way. And yet, he ignored its stupidity, and went with it anyway. Unfortunately for him, though, Godzilla spotted him from about a kilo away. Seeing the threat, he picked up a boulder, and threw it at the running royal. Luckily, he managed to avoid it on time.

"You want trouble!?" he said. "Bring it!"

Hearing this, Godzilla roared in anger, and threw more boulders. Peregrine shimmied left and right, making a lightning bolt shaped blur. He kept running towards the King of Monsters, all without a strategy. Actually he does have one: to keep hitting the enemy over and over until he's down. That would be hard with 90000 tons of meat, because Godzilla's insanely powerful.

But that wouldn't stop him. He's still going fast, and is still determined on taking Godzilla down. Unfortunately for him, he fired off his atomic breath. Peregrine quickly avoided as fast as he could, but Godzilla still wouldn't stop firing the breath. Peregrine increased his speed, and tried to lose some distance off of him.

Becoming more pissed off than ever, Godzilla stopped firing his breath, and gotready for a physical approach. Peregrine gained in on the mighty monster. 3oo meters, 200 meters, 100 meters, and finally.

Boom.

Godzilla swung his tail, in an attempt to kill Peregrine with one , he jumped over it. He then ran around Godzilla, creating a whirlpool to incapacitate him. It worked, but only for a few seconds. Godzilla just walked out of the whirlpool like it was nothing! Seeing this, Peregrine stepped it up a bit, and made the diameter larger, and spun around faster.

Of course, being Godzilla, he'd just smack Peregrine away with his tail. He was sent flying all the way to 700 meters away. It was one hell of a painful smack, but he did managed to recover, with a dizzy head of course. As he got up, the King of Monsters attacked him with his atomic breath. Seeing it, he quickly got back up and ran all the way back to the castle.

But then, he had an idea.

"Hmm...i guess i could try something." he said as he turned around.

Big G went up to Peregrine as well, throwing objects at him and attacking him with his atomic breath. But with his speed and agility, he dodged and jumped past every obstacle. His falcon like eyes were focused straight at Godzilla's skull, and tried to find a way to get up there without having to swim. Luckily, he had one entry point: his tail.

Just as he and Godzilla were close, he swung his tail at Peregrine. Unfortunately, he expected it, and jumped over, and grabbed the tail. He quickly got on and ran up his spine, pacing left and right like a lightning bolt through his dorsal spikes. And once he got past them, he jumped up, almost reaching surface level, and plunged himself downwards like a missile, and struck Godzilla's head.

The King of Monsters roared in pain, and became VERY pissed. He decided to go up at him with swimming. Seeing that speed, Peregrine became scared and ran away.

"SHIIIIIIIIT!" he swore as he ran. "Why did i challenge him in the first place!?"

Without thinking, he led Godzilla straight to the palace.

* * *

Time: 2:15 pm

Location: Merroway Cove

Safety Level: Orange

The others eyed on the bunker beneath the castle, with hope that Peregrine managed to drove Godzilla away. Everyone was there, merpeople, fish, seahorses, everyone. Of course, they all awaited for Peregrine with good news. But when he ran in like crazy, they knew he was in for some bad news.

"Um, Peregrine?" said Sofia. "Is he gone?"

"Uh, about that..." said Peregrine, nervously.

"Peregrine, what did you do!?" said Amber.

"I guess i kinda...fucked up."

"WHAT!?" said EVERYONE in the bunker.

Suddenly, they were attacked! Godzilla followed Peregrine's trail, and tore through the roof of the bunker. His mighty roar struck fear to the sea creatures as they screamed in fear. Of course, in the midst of some kind of tyranny, there's always one person who sees through it. And for us, that person is Sofia. Her amulet translated his roars, and she could hear him speak.

"Where is it!?" said Godzilla. "Where is it!?"

Hearing this, Sofia decided to swim upwards, and talk to Godzilla.

"Um, mister Godzilla...sir?" she said. "What's wrong?"

"...The Amulet of Avalor." replied Godzilla. "It came from you, didn't it?"

"W-what?"

"I sensed darkness, in the form of a gem. It appears to activated by your amulet."

"What do you mean?"

"That gem contained darkness...darkness contained by someone else."

"Someone?"

"Where is it? It is my duty to destroy the disturbance."

"Um...can you explain?"

"You see, when you touched that gem, its darkness seems to be recognized by your amulet, and the two objects reacted, causing multiple phenomenons."

"...Related to my amulet!?"

To be continued...

* * *

**More cliffhanger. Anyways, please review, favorite, and follow.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, waddup? Back with more of Royal Flush for you people. I'll just cut straight to the chase so you can enjoy, kay?**

* * *

Time: 2:45 pm

Location: Merroway Cove

Safety Level: Green

After all that hullaballoo, Godzilla cleaned up the mess that he created, and decided to explain to Sofia, Peregrine, Amber, and James.

"Okay, why exactly did you say related to my amulet?" asked Sofia.

"For one, the darkness in your amulet seems to respond to your amulet for some reason." replied Godzilla. "Which makes sense, because i can sense NO darkness within your amulet at all."

"Well, that explains that." said Peregrine. "You said multiple phenomenons, right? What phenomenons are these?"

"Well, for one-...how can you understand what i'm saying?" asked Godzilla.

"Long story short, the amulet seems to recognize me to be worthy enough."

"...Anyways, for one, you will be able to see visions relate to something in the nearby future."

"Nearby future?" asked Amber. "And before you ask me how i could talk: Heart of Middleton. Same properties as the amulet."

"...Another phenomenon is connection?"

"Connection?" asked them all...yes, including James.

"Sofia let me hear what the amulet heard." he said.

"Well, yes, connections. The darkness will be connected to you. It will see what you saw, hear what you heard, and feel what you felt. Basically, it's a mental connection...which is why you must run away...now."

And that's when they all freaked out. They decided to team huddle.

"Um...i think i just gave away our position." said Sofia.

"Well that's great." said Amber. "Now they'll know we're after them."

"In that case, we better move, now. We should find a hiding spot and wait until its all clear." said Peregrine.

"But where..." asked a rather curious James.

They all stopped and think. Where was the once place they would go to where NO one would dare find them? Somewhere the enemy won't suspect. It'd have to be a place where only a few could access. A place that is desserted, and unknown, a place tha-

"Troll grotto."

Oh come on! I was gonna say it first!

* * *

Time: 2:45 pm

Location: Unknown

Safety Level: Green

"Hmm, it appears that my hunch is correct." said the witch in the vision. "She IS after me."

"What'll we do?" asked her young companion.

"Simple, we find them."

"And take them down?"

"Well, of course, my dear. What else are we going to do with them?"

"Got any ideas on how to find them?"

"Heheheh. Indeed i do. Luckily, one of my colleagues is with them right now, and they won't even know its him...hihihi."

* * *

Time: 3:20 pm

Location: Troll Grotto

Safety Level: Green

While their parents returned back to their respective kingdoms, the four went to the Troll Grotto for a tactical retreat. They meet in front of the Castle of Enchancia, and went to the Grotto themselves. THey all seemed to be fine, except for Sofia, who looks scared. Peregrine tried to calm her down the moment he saw her shivering in fear.

"It's okay, it's okay." he said. "We'll find ém first, then kick their asses."

"Hope so." replied Sofia, letting out a small sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Peregrine, all this is just moving a bit too fast. First i got into a crew of superheroes, and then 2 weeks later my leader and BEST FRIEND went into a coma, and i might never see him again! And now i'm chasing after the very thing i wished i never find! Peregrine, my life is moving too fast, i just can't keep up!"

"Sofia, Sofia, look at me. You are not just aprincess, but you're a goddess. You've underwent training by the ULTIMATE master within our universe! You've become more unstoppable than ever, Sofia. You can do anything. So what, this? This'll feel like taking a walk in the park."

"...Yeah, maybe you're right. Thanks for trying to bring me up, Peregrine."

"That's what i do."

And so, they arrived in the Troll Grotto. In there, they were greeted by Gnarly.

"Hey, guys!" he said.

"Hey, Gnarly!" replied Sofia. "Listen, can we stay in your grotto for a little while?"

"Why?"

"Someone's coming after us." continued Peregrine. "They knew our location, and what we look like, so we can't stay outside for too long."

"Oh! That's bad. Well, mi Grotto es u Grotto."

"Thanks, Gnarly."

And then they went inside. From that point on, the others had nothing to worry about. Well, there might be evil people after them, but there are still those who will protect them. There's Lucinda, Queen Emmaline and her army of sea people, Elsa, Anna, Victor, The rest of the Eagle's League, seriously, there's like 14 of them including Sofia, Peregrine, and Eagle himself.

But the one people really wanna watch out for...would kill you the moment you lay a finger on Sofia.

* * *

Time: 5:26 pm

Location: Troll Grotto

Safety Level: Green

While Amber and James were having fun with the trolls, Sofia and Peregrine were honing their skills. Peregrine did so by freerunning all around the Grotto, while Sofia tried to shoot him down whilst flying after him. (Yes, she can fly, it came with the new powers. Kinda like Green Lantern) You might think it's going well, but just wait til one of Sofia's light balls made contact with a house.

Though Peregrine was having a hard time himself. Sure, he might be wearing shoes, and his agility and reflexes could equal up to his running speed, but do you really think he's not moving too fast? Of course, in any Sonic game, ou go too fast, you smack a wall, game over. Though, Peregrine doesn't seem to be having trouble avoiding the walls...yet.

Meanwhile, Amber and James were having so much fun. Amber would dance around with the trolls while James would make music. The brother and sister duo made the perfect harmony. Amber swiftly and gracefully spun around the dance floor while James's two clubs would bash the ground like a Samba party.

It was all going peacefully...until Cedric came in to the Grotto.

"Mr. Ceedric?" said Sofia as she and Peregrine went up to the sorcerer.

"Oh nothing. Your parents told me to watch over you four." he replied. "And it's Cedric."

"Oh, that's great!"

"Why, yes indeed."

"Wait, where's that raven you're always with?" asked Peregrine.

"Oh, um..."

"You know what, never mind. At least you're here."

"Of course."

They were just about to get off the case, when suddenly...

"Hold up for a minute." said James. "They told us they couldn't send anyone to back us up. And i remember my dad telling you to work double time for the potion he was talking about. What gives?"

"Well, i was finished with that project, of course. And i was just curious when i saw you four from the workshop." replied Cedric.

"Hmm, he seems to have a good alibi."

"You might think that." said Peregrine. "Well, i guess we could..." but then, he noticed Cedric's new wand.

It wasn't like his usual purple wand. It was made of wood, and it appears to be black in color, with a small blue gem on top.

"Nice wand." he said.

"Oh, thank you." replied Cedric.

"You know, the last time i saw a wand like that, my dad was telling me a story about how he took it away from an evil witch after killing it."

"Oh. R-really?"

"In fact, he told me that, 'till this day, the wand was filled with black magic, and only the hearts of darkness can possess it."

"W-w-w-wow. That is a rather...scary tale."

"...HAHAHAHA! I'm just messing with ya. I saw Lucinda selling some wands on a sale, 3 days ago!"

"Oh, hahahaha."

"Well, okay then. Keep a sharp eye, alright?"

"Indeed."

And with that, the four kids did what they were going to do, once more. Though this time, Peregrine was making sure that Cedric really DID bought it from Lucinda. Because if he didn't, then they're all in big trouble.

* * *

Time: 5:45 pm

Location: Merroway Cove

Safety Level: ...Red

Merroway Cove, the last time we checked, was just recovering from a giant monster attack. Now...it was destroyed again. Not by Godzilla, but by something else.

It was the witch and the knight from before. They were just locating Sofia, only to fail.

"Well, we did expect them not to be here, anyway." said the knight.

"Don't be so down, sweetheart." said the witch. "We have our own tricks on finding them, remember?"

"What, that snitch of yours? You really think they can trust him?"

"Trust me, they will."

"Well okay then. But even so, how can we find him?"

"Simple...we get Lucinda to trace his wand."

To be continued...

* * *

**Well, ain't that an obvious shocker. Anyways, please review, favorite, and follow, and don't forget to read the rest of the Eagle's League saga.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sea Eagle here with a new installment of Royal Flush. In this chapter, we get to see the first fight scene between our two young leaguers and the main villains of the story. Not to mention more plot developments. So, here you go.**

* * *

Time: 8:17 am

Location: Troll Grotto

Safety Level: Green...for now

The crew, along with Cedric, stayed the night in the grotto. They had to lay low, because they could be found at any time if they stay in the open. At the same time, they were trying to look for a good strategy to pinpoint the location of their target. But they were getting nowhere. Not even the trolls's extensive knowledge on magic could help them out.

Sofia was hovering above the roof of a house, meditating. Her teacher taught her that focus is important in any battle. And so, she trained her focus. As she meditates, everything went silent, and she could pretty much see outer space. She calmed herself down, trying to find some answers to the problem at hand.

Through meditation, she's pretty much became a satelite, observing everything around her. She looked around the grotto for any danger, though couldn't find any, so she quickly went past it. The next place she checked was her castle, which was alright too. And then Dunwitty, Royal Prep, her friends's kingdoms, they were all fine.

Except for Merroway Cove, which was completely devastated.

It's like apocalypse came early to the cove. Houses were ruined, many of the merfolks were dead, while the rest escaped the destruction. If only she knew what caused this kind of damage, especially since it was just recovering fro the Godzilla attack a few hours before. However, as hard as she looked, she couldn't find Oona, or Cora, or Queen Emmaline.

"Guys, i hope you're okay." she thought.

But then, she felt someone touching her shoulder, which was odd because no one could affect her in the physical realm nor the spiritual realm when she's meditating. When she turned around, she freaked out. It was the witch and the hunter from before! With panic, she fired a ball of light towards the two, then they disappeared.

She then calmed herself down, but it was too late, she broke her focus, and returned to the real world. Her breathing was insanely fast, just like her heartbeat. She tried calming herself down, emptying her mind from the fear, with some tears in the process. Well, she IS only 8 years old. She felt cold...very cold.

* * *

Time: 3:19 pm

Location: Troll Grotto

Safety Level: Orange

The witch and the hunter were on their way to the grotto right now. They're flying through the sea, and making their way to shore. The trolls that were keeping an eye out on the perimeter noticed the incoming enemies, and quickly went inside to alert their fellow trolls.

"Incoming attack!"yelled one of the trolls.

Hearing this, everybody quickly went into their houses to take cover while some of the other trolls took up their clubs, and prepared to fight them off. The four kids were about to go in a house for cover, but they were all locked in. All but Gnarly's of course, They quickly went up tohis house, and he quickly locked the door in.

"We should be safe here." he said.

"Wait,where's Cedric!?" said Amber.

Hearing those words, Sofia unlocked the door, and looked outside, but found Cedric nowhere. He's pretty much gone. They thought he went off into another house, until they saw him running off to the entrance.

"MISTER CEEDRIC! DON'T!" she yelled.

"Too late, Sofia!" yelled Cedric. "I have to warn your parents!"

And with that, he ran out, and casted a flying spell on himself, flying away from the grotto before the enemy could even spot him.

The witch and the hunter arrived, just after Cedric escaped from the Grotto. The trols threw their new stink bombs at the two, but they simply deflected them all away. The hunter the rushed in, and basically smashed through the trolls's defense. Seeing their friends getting destroyed, the trolls behind them quickly ran back and retreated.

Peregrine seemed curious. So he unlocked the door and went out. As the three tried to stop him, he vibrated his molecules, making them go through his body. They then tripped on the ground, but quickly got back up. But before they could get back into the house, it was too late. The witch and hunter noticed them.

The witch had blonde hair and yellow eyes, and wears your average witch hat and robe...with no sleeves. Her face just screams evil all over with her wide smirk and sharp eyes. The hunter was basically wearing Aiden Pearce's costume, but the coat was blackand was from the 18th century. He was also wearing black trousers and boots. He was armed with a repeater pistol, and a sword. He definitely looks like your average bounty hunter.

"...Well, well, well." said the witch. "Right where we want you."

"Who are you?" asked Sofia.

"My name is Morgan. And this right here is Sheldon, my colleague. We're here to find all four of you."

"How did you find us?" asked Peregrine.

"Oh, it's simple, lad." said Sheldon. "We simply planted a snitch on ye. All we had to do was follow the trail, and you're all done for."

"Why are you after us?"

"Same reason you bastards are after us, to kill BOTH of you." he then pulled out his pistol, and aimed it at Sofia and Peregrine.

"Wait, why?" asked Sofia.

"Don't you remember, Sofia? Don't you remember the reason you went on this journey?" said Morgan.

"...The darkness of my amulet."

"Exactly. It manifested into us. Because it contained the memories of BOTH of you."

"So that's why Sheldon looks familiar." said Peregrine.

"Oh, trust me lad, there's a catch." said Sheldon. "We haven't unlocked our full potential yet. We can only reach our full powers if we kill you both."

"WHAT!?" said them all.

"Well, nice knowing ye." Sheldon then fired his pistol, only to have it quickly smacked out of his hand by the speedy Peregrine.

He then punched Sheldon, getting him off guard. With his small wrist blades, he left a cut right on the hunter's face, making it bleed. Just as Peregrine was about to strike again, Morgan lifted him up with telekinesis, and binded him. He was practically force chocked all over his body. Luckily, Sofia quickly came to the rescue, and fired a ball of light at the witch.

The moment Peregring was free, he went up to Morgan to strike again. But then, he heard gunfire, and quickly deflected the bullet coming at him. It came straight from Sheldon, causing Peregrine to go after him instead, and leaving Morgan with Sofia. He tried punching Sheldon, but he dodged it. He was fast enough to catch up with Peregrine's speed, which was surprising since he could go around the world in only 3 seconds.

He tried it again, only to have it dodged. It then turned into a punch and dodge situation. They were practically everywhere. Of course, it'd make sense, really. Sheldon was created based on Peregrine because the amulet contained his memories when the darkness was removed. Basically, he was like Peregrine armed with a sword and a gun.

And apparently, smoke bombs. Sheldon threw a smoke bomb to the ground, and stunned Peregrine. When the smoke cleared, Sheldon disappeared.

Meanwhile, Sofia and Morgan was having a magic battle. It was light against darkness. Energy balls flew across the grotto as the two magic users flew aroun and fired energy balls at each other. However, as the battle progresses, it looks a bit more like Morgan was chasing Sofia. She tried as hard as she could to lose her, firing light balls right behind her, trying to get Morgan down.

However, she had something else planned. She fired darkness straight to Sofia's face, temporarily blinding her. The moment she was blinded, she went down to the ground, ready for the finishing. But instead of taking her down, Morgan flew past Sofia. She looked rather confused, because she went after Peregrine, instead of Sofia. Only to find out when looking up. Sheldon was there, diving down on her with his sword pointed at her head. Seeing him, she quickly rolled around, and evaded the attack.

Meanwhile, Peregrine was fighting the young witch. Her darkness attacks proved to be too slow for the prince, as he was able to quickly evade them all by going left and right. However, as he tried punching Morgan, she shielded herself with a shield of dark energy, and countered the attack by exploding the shield, a bit too quickly before Peregrine could escape.

They were then cornered, right in front of a boulder.

They were just about doomed. Strangely enough, though, Amber and James didn't help out. Why? Because they already escaped. Where? Well, from where the two royals's savior came from. A shadow appeared from the ceiling, and landed in front of the two kids. They were in quite a shock to find out who it was. Who was it? I'll give you a hint: she's owned by Jake.

Yes, folks. The Scarlett Warrior came in to save the day.

"Scarlett!?" said Sofia.

"Sofia, Peregrine. Good to see you both." replied Scarlett. "Head outside, there's a ship waiting for you."

"Got it!" yelled the two as they went outside, leaving Scarlett with the two dark creatures.

"So, you're the legendary Scarlett Warrior, huh?" said Morgan. "I heard you are very strong."

"I have my reasons for being strong." replied Scarlett.

"Well, so do i. But i'm afraid our reasons just clash with each other."

"I agree."

"Which is why i can't let you live any longer."

And then, Morgan and Sheldon charged at the Scarlett Warrior.

Meanwhile, outside, the two saw a Man O' War ship just off the shore. Amber and James appears to be on it already. Seeing the ship, Peregrine carried Sofia, bridal style, and ran across the water, heading straight for the ship. He tossed her up to the deck, and then he climbed on as well. And then, he noticed a Galdizan flag waving on the highest pole, and realized who it belongs too.

"Hey, champ. How's the search?" said his dad, walking down from the wheel.

"Man, i didn't expect you to be here." said Peregrine. "Then again, Cedric did say he was going to warn you guys."

"That weird looking sorcerer? He wasn't in the castle."

"Wait, what?"

"Roland said today was his day off."

"Wait, you mean he wasn't sent to watch over us?"

"Well, no. Maybe he decided to take up the job with his own consent?"

"...Maybe."

And then, he walked over to his friends as his father took the wheel and the boat went off from shore.

"Guys, i have a feeling Cedric was the one who blabbed about our location." he said to his friends.

"Wait, why?" said James.

"Dude, Cedric wasn't even sent to do the guard job. He just wandered about with his own consent, and then the next day, BOOM, attack. Coincidence?"

"Well, Mister Ceedric wouldn't dare to do that!" said Sofia.

"Yeah. And even if he did, he's gone now." said Amber.

"True, true." said Peregrine. "Well, i guess we have more things to worry about, then."

"Like what?" asked Sofia.

"Well, for one, where were going."

"You don't have to think about that, son." said Peregrine's dad. "We're sailing for Cinnabar."

* * *

Time: 7:41 pm

Location: Unknown

Safety Level: Yellow

Scarlett had just taken down the two dark kids, and went into hiding. However, she was still being chased after. In fact, Morgan and Sheldon was just around the corner, looking for her. She decided to eye on them for anything suspicious while hiding. And guess who she saw. None other the CEDRIC walking over to them.

"Well, i got close to her, but then you blew it!" he said to the two children.

"Relax, mate. The snitch's already been planted." replied Sheldon.

"And what makes you think HE is going to be with the princess as well?"

"Trust us. It'd be more surprising if he ISN'T with her." said Morgan.

"Well, what am i supposed to do now?"

"Keep an eye on the young wizard. We still need her."

"Okay, fine. You better give me my share after we're done with this."

And then, Cedric went off.

"So, the sorcerer's working with the two children, huh?" said Scarlett. "I better warn the others."

And with that, she went off, returning to Cinnabar.

* * *

**Okay, there we go. Cedric is finally shown to betray our crew. Well, EVERYONE would expect Cedric to be a villain in this. And, if you're wondering, yes. Sheldon's British. Why? Well, when playing through Assassin's Creed IV, i noticed there was a war going on between England and Spain, and Peregrine's actually Latino like Sofia. Though, Morgan isn't British.**

**Anyways, please review, favorite, and follow, and expect something SHOCKING in the next chapter.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Here's another chapter of Royal Flush. Though, before we begin, i just wanna say...CHAPIONES! CHAMPIONES! OLE! OLE! OLE! CHAMPIONES! CHAMPIONES! OLE! OLE! OLE! Germany! World Champion of 2014! 4 World Cups in the bag! WHOOO! Which is why to honor the match, and the tournament, i'd like to ask my OCs, if they were in any national team, which one would they be in? You'll find out the answer soon.**

**But for now, enjoy.**

* * *

Time: 9:26 am

Location: Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean

Safety Level: Yellow

3 days later, the ship sailed through the sea, and the crew sang shanties as they go through the sea. Even Peregrine. He loved sailing on his father's ship. He remembered when he sailed through these waters when he was about 7 years old, somewhere around Sofia's age. Of course, that was only 3 years ago. He's still got a lot ahead of him.

Sofia, however, was looking at the ocean from the edge of the deck. She was quite bored. The wind blew her wavy hair as the ship left a wake and got pushed forth by the wind. Sofia's eyes were focusing on the waters, and her eyelids were hanging low. She was nearly asleep, and she had to support her head with her arm.

Of course, seeing his lover like this, Peregrine went up to her.

"Sofia?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that this all started because i had the darkness of my amulet removed from it." said Sofia. "All this happened because of me."

"Well, not really. All this happened because of Eagle, remember?"

"Oh yeah. That operation."

*flashback*

Sofia was laid down on her bed, all covered in a dark aura. Her family and friends were right beside her. She was horribly sick. Darkness was slowly possessing her body. Not even Cedric and Lucinda's powers COMBINED could save her. They were all scared that she might not make it. In fact, she wouldn't have made it if Baileywick hadn't called for special help.

He was a 14 year old boy. His identity was kept secret from the hood of his white coat, and his black facemask. He looked quite mysterious, but his eyes shows pity for Sofia. He really cared for the child. He's been watching over her for days, and was secretly guarding her along with Scarlett. He walked over to the bed to diagnose her.

"...The darkness is strong with this one" he said. "But i can help."

"Do what you must." replied Roland.

And with that, the boy focused. His hand was on Sofia's amulet, and it shined bright. In just a few moments, the dark aura transferred from Sofia's body to the young man's hand. And then, he clenched his fists, making the darkness disappear. His hand was then on his face, and slowly rubbed downwards. It was done to reawaken the light within Sofia's body.

And then, she woke up, feeling all better.

She saw around, and felt glad to see her family and friends. They were all also glad to see her okay. But then, she became quite shocked to see weird looking young man beside her.

"Who are you, mister?" she said.

"I am your guardian, Sofia." he said. "I watch over you and keep you safe. But i only act when i have to."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"You see, your light's watching over you. It's keeping you safe. I only act when it's in danger."

"Oh. Thank you, mister."

"No problem. Just remember, don't worry. I will always watch over you."

"Will i ever see you again?"

"Maybe, maybe."

And then, he walked away. Sofia was confused and amazed at the youth. She really wished that she could find a way to repay him.

*end flashback*

"If he didn't removed the darkness from inside you, you would've died, remember?" said Peregrine.

"True. And if he didn't, then we probably would've never met." replied Sofia. "He wouldn't have recruited me into the Eagle's League, and i would've never met you."

"See? In fact, he trained you so that you can fight the darkness on your own. Remember what he said? There comes a time when we have to handle our problems on our own. When that time comes, he won't be able to save us. That's why he told us to become stronger, so that we can get used to situations like this."

"Oh yeah. I guess he does have a point."

"He's right. I can do this. I'm Sofia the First, for god's sake!"

"That's the spirit, sweetheart."

And then, the Quarter Master made an announcement.

"Starboard, Captain! That's our destination!"

"Aye, lad!" replied his father. "Give me HALF sail! We're docking her!"

"We're here?" asked Peregrine.

"Yup. Welcome to Cinnabar, Peregrine." said Sofia.

Peregrine then gazed at the mighty kingdom. He felt excited. He had always wanted to go to the home of his, pretty much, biggest rival. Not to mention he wanted to see the Scarlett Army with his own eyes. Who knows? Maybe he'd see some old friends. Elsa, Rapunzel, Merida, and Sofia herself did say they were also part of the Scarlett Army, which makes the Eagle's League pretty much the Teen Titans if they were the Justice League, or the X-Men if the army was the Avengers.

The ship safely landed on the docks, and the four kids went down with Peregrine's dad.

They gazed at the wonders of the kingdom. This places was a docking place for characters everywhere, ranging from League of Legends to Assassin's Creed, and even characters from the future like the Dead or Alive series. Of course they were all here because one or two, or maybe even ten characters from their worlds were chosen to become a member of the Scarlett Army.

As the four walked through the streets, they happened to stumble across the Assassin, Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, and the Ninja, Ryu Hayabusa. They appear to be sparring their sword skills. Though, Ryu seems to be winning this one. In fact, he would've if Peregrine hadn't stepped in to greet the two killers.

"Hey guys."

"Ah. Peregrine." said Ezio. "I see you're finally able to come here."

"I know. We're just here for a little while. Until we've recovered from a small loss."

"Is it about those two dark kids?" asked Ryu.

"How did you know?"

"Scarlett told us about it. She just arrived a few hours ago, actually."

"Oh, okay. In her castle, right?"

"Indeed." said Ezio.

"Thanks."

And with that, Peregrine returned to the crew as they head on to the castle.

* * *

Time: 9:44 am

Location: Cinnabar

Safety Level: Green

Inside the castle, they saw ALL sorts of characters. There was Korra from Legend of Korra, Ahri from League of Legends, Bayonetta, and even Agent 47! Of course, Sofia wasn't surprised since she went here a lot. So did Amber, actually. So, it wouldn't surprise her to see Rapunzel, Merida, and Elsa together with Anna and Mulan.

"Hey, gals." greeted Sofia.

"Hello there, Sofia." said Mulan.

"Well, well, well, fancy meeting you here, huh?" said Rapunzel.

"Yeah, long story." replied Sofia.

"By the way, did you find it yet?" asked Elsa.

"More like they actually. And yes, but they attacked us first. They were too strong for us, so we're retreating to find a better strategy."

"THEY? You mean it manifested into TWO things!?"

"Well, yeah. The amulet contained some of Peregrine's memories."

"Oh...shit."

And then, the man, or lady, of the castle makes her appearance. Scarlett went on over to both Sofia and Peregrine, just because she wanted to have a chat with them.

"Well, this is my headquarters." she said. "And if you're wondering how i got here so fast, i called in for a carrier."

"Oh, sweet." said Peregrine.

"So, how did you know i was in danger?" asked Sofia.

"Sofia, didn't you remember? I was the one who made you that amulet."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"When i sensed that dark link, i knew somthing was wrong. That's why i quickly went over to find you and found, well, that mess we were in."

"I'm sorry i couldn't beat them."

"Hey, it's okay. Eagle's training you well. Who knows? Maybe your training with him will make you a more versatile warrior than your training with me."

"Thanks, Scarlett."

"Hey, i've been meaning to ask." said Peregrine. "Is Victor around? Victor Blizza?"

"Um...actually..."

And then, que the ice burst from the sky. Thath burst of cold, cold ice was from Victor, who was safely landing his 300 feet drop. He was just training his flight skills (Yes, he can fly. Further explanation in the future Snowflake, Ice Mountain saga.) and gathering some information whilst doing it. And he seems to have found something important.

"Peregrine. Sofia. Glad to see you've finally made it." he said.

"What're you doing here, bro?" asked Peregrine.

"Well, i was just going around Dunwitty, you know, practicing my ice flying. I was also patroling the village too since i have nothing to do at the League's Quarters. But then, i came across Lucinda. And well, long story short, this."

He then pulled out a scroll. Peregrine then took it and read its contents...only to be in a horrible shock once it was done.

"Lucinda's getting blackmailed?"

To be continued...

* * *

**BOOM! Shocker. Anyways, here's the answers.**

**Joe Sweetstone: Well, obviously USA.**

**Kane O'Sugar: Germany. Because Vanellope's my sister, and her last name is Von Schweetz. That definitely sounds German.**

**Fernando Sanchez (Peregrine): I'd say Spain. I'm a Latino for god's sake!**

**Victor Blizza: Well, since Arendelle is based on a kingdom in Norway, i'm gonna have to go with the Norwegian team.**

**Yeah, their answers are based on their origins and inspiration, so there's that. Anyways, please review, favorite, and follow.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guy. It is I, Sea Eagle. Back with an exciting installment of the Royal Flush. This chapter features the long awaited battle between two of the three most iconic Sofia the First OCs of all time: Scarlett and Peregrine. Who will win? Read and find out! Enjoy.**

* * *

"How long has this been going on for?" asked Peregrine.

"About a week." replied Victor. "Keep it hidden. Whoever has the blackmail can do some horrible things to her."

"Out of all people, why her?" he placed the scroll in his vest.

"I don't know. But one thing i do know is that we'd have to watch over her. Maybe we can find some important info on her."

"You do that. I'm not the Ninjutsu master here."

"Alright, alright."

And with that, Peregrine head back to his team, and told them everything.

"Lucinda's getting blackmailed!?" said Sofia.

"Now why would she get blackmailed?" asked Amber.

"More importantly, what did she do?" asked James.

"Long story short, it involves a hex, black flames, and 3000 tons of gold." replied Peregrine.

Hearing that, they all stopped talking about it. Though they still had questions in their minds that needed to be answered, and they will be. Just wait. But before they wandered off again, Scarlett went up to Peregrine.

"Kid, walk with me."

* * *

Time: 10:29 am

Location: Cinnabar

Safety Level: Green

Peregrine and Scarlett walked down the halls of the castle of Cinnabar. He was rather curious on why she wanted to talk to him. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he's in the Eagle's League, or maybe it's about Sofia and those dark kids. Or maybe she's just really pissed off at him, which is pretty unlikely, by the way.

Which is why when she started to speak up, he got scared.

"You know why I let some of my recruits join Eagle's League?" Scarlett asked Peregrine. "Because I needed a way to keep my eye on their activities. Rapunzel, Elsa, Merida, and Sofia are there for both Eagle's benefits as well as mine."

"Really, you don't exactly fully trust Eagle?" Peregrine asked.

"Maybe it's just my training talking, but with all due respect, your highness, no. I've been trained to not put the full extent of my trust towards anyone including myself. I do believe that Eagle is a great hero, but I know how easily man is manipulated under the proper circumstances."

"Hmm... Well, you are one of the greatest heroes in the multiverse as well." Peregrine said.

"Maybe to others, but not to myself, young prince. I always feel like I'm the underdog. On the battlefield and in life. You Leaguers may have your credentials and your powerful weapons that outclass my own, but you don't have the passion or drive like I do. I'm here to win and I will take no prisoners on the battlefield."

"Well then, you're not very different from Eagle."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Eagle told us that the reason he took up the Keyblade, the reason he fought this war, was to end it as quickly as possible, with very little casualties. So that everyone can be safe from any harm, and he can get on with his normal teenage life. That's pretty much one of the reasons why we decided to join the league, because his cause isn't all that noble, it's something that we all want to achieve when fighting these battles."

"Huh. That's quite ironic, considering his destructive behavior."

"But it's also not ironic because that's why he goes to battles alone. He doesn't want anyone to get hurt, especially by himself."

"Then why did he chose to undergo Project Over 9000?"

"...Because he won't be around to protect us forever."

It was then that Peregrine's tone made him sound way more serious.

"This is the same reason why you took Sofia under your wing. Because someday, you won't be around to protect her, and by that time, she's gotta be ready to protect herself. The whole point of the project wasn't just to make him stronger, but us along with him. So that we can adapt to the situation early."

"He did all this so you could become more powerful?"

"He did this...to protect us. That's all he ever did when he was the leader of the league, protecting his fellow leaguers. That's why i think it's rather unnecessary for you to have your recruits join the league and be your scouts. All he ever does in the league, it's to protect us."

"...He has a great cause. And good reasons, too. But let's see if he's using that method correctly."

And then she drew out one of her blades, and pointed it at Peregrine.

"Fight me. I want to see if he's doing the right thing."

Well, knowing Peregrine, he'd choose to accept the challenge. He'd never back down from a fight, but then again, this is THE Scarlett Warrior we're talking about here. Do you really think you wanna fight this chick? Knowing that, Peregrine did the only thing he knew how to do.

"Challenge accepted."

Did i ever mention that Peregrine's not good at making choices? Yeah, this is proof.

* * *

Time: 10:43 am

Location: Enchancia

Safety Level: Green

Cedric was eyeing on the castle safely from his tower, planning his next move, and finding Sofia. Unfortunately for her, he had just planted a snitch, so that he could track her down without having to be near her. However, little did he knew he was being watched himself. It's kind of ironic though, because of the fact that his watcher is SO BIG, it would be hard NOT to notice him.

Well, i guess he wasn't paying attention, anyways. His eye was straight on the crystal ball, watching Sofia, who was watching the battle between Scarlett and Peregrine. He was also laughing evilishly, like every villain would.

"Mwahahaha! This is amazing, Wormwood!" he said. "Once those two kids are prepared, Sofia and Peregrine will be NO MORE! And then, i will harness the power of the Amulet of Avalor, and take over the kingdom! Heck, i'll even be the most POWERFUL KING OF ALL! Yes, i like the sound of that. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Unfortunately, his evil speech was heard by his watcher, who went into the tower from the sorcerer's window. Knowing this, he quickly launched a magic zap to the man, only to have it bent to the man's hands, and blasted right back at Cedric. He became stunned as the watcher walks on over to him.

"Hello, Cedric." he said. "Scarlett would like to have a little chat with you."

"Uh...am i going to die?" replied Cedric.

"Oh, no. Trust me...well, not yet."

"Wait, what!?"

* * *

Time: 10:57 am

Location: Cinnabar

Safety Level: Green

It was in the training chamber, however, though hologram technology, the terrain was changed to a jungle. It was temporary since every once in a while, as the battle progresses, it changes.

The battle had already went on for a few minutes before the terrain changed. Scarlett was hiding in a tree, with a crossbow in her hand aimed at the unknowning young prince. She aimed, steadied her arm, and fired the arrow, only to have it swatted away, causing her target to run off.

"You can't run forever, Peregrine!" she yelled. "I was taught espionage straight from the Big Boss!" She then ran after her target.

"You may have learned espionage..." he replied, running back to her. "But i've been trained in the arts of..."

And then he kicked her off the trees.

"Taekwondo!"

As she got up, he quickly unleashed swift hits from his hands and feet, which were blocked by Scarlett's swords.

"Kung Fu!"

He then grabbed one of her arms, and quickly pulled her down, followed by a kick to her face.

"And Jujutsu!"

With those three martial arts, you'd probably wonder what the students at Royal Prep would think of him.

Anyways, Scarlett quickly casted a healing spell, and her wounds disappeared, and she became fully replenished. She then swung her blades, but Peregrine was accurate enough to swat them off with his metal bands. With the blades on the bands, he tried slicing through Scarlett, but he was quickly caught off guard with a sweep to the leg. Seeing as he's vulnerable, Scarlett quickly plunged one of her swords at Peregrine, who rolled in time to safety.

She then casted a fireball spell, and five fireballs homed in on Peregrine. He quickly ran off in an attempt to avoid them, but it was no use, they were like homing missiles on a jet airplane. He tried as he can to lose them, moving to and fro, zig-zagging around the jungle as the terrain slowly turns into a desert. Luckily, he jumped through a tree, causing the fireballs to collide with them.

However, as he looked around, he saw that Scarlett was nowhere. He's pretty much dead, because Scarlett's technically a ninja. And one thing that ninjas are a master of, it's the silent kill. This was pretty much true for Scarlett, as she managed to sneak up to Peregrine. However, the sound of her swinging her blade was heard by the young prince, and he quickly avoided the attack.

But he didn't avoid the second one, nor the third, or the fourth. He got sliced 3 times in the body, and is now bleeding badly. However, Scarlett still showed no mercy. With her magic, she conjured up sharp winds, and blew them at Peregrine. The winds left a lot more cuts on Peregrine and threw him back, causing him to crash to a nearby pillar. He then just laid there, sitting down, possibly unconscious or dead. Scarlett just walked over to him, sheathing her two blades in her scabbards.

"See, Peregrine? This is all he's leading you to." she said. "All this, so that you'd become stronger, when you couldn't even defeat an underdog like me. Looks like his way if thinking isn't right. He's not protecting you, he's killing you."

"Scarlett, you may wanna call the medic now. He might be dead." said Ryu from the speaker.

Yes, there were other members of the army watching the fight, including Sofia, and the 5 ither princesses.

"Indeed i will." replied Scarlett. "If you're still alive, then you might as well return to your leader, and tell him he's not strong enough yet." And with that, she walked away.

However, Peregrine's eyes opened, and his pupils were EXTREMELY tiny, in a somehow demonic way. And if Anime has ever taught us anything: it means that shit is about to go down. He slowly awakened, causing everyone's attention to quickly turn to him. His breathing sounds like he was in a struggle, though he doesn't seem to be holding on to any of his wounds. All that was happening around him was wind gathering around him, like he was charging up a super attack.

"...Everything he does, everything he does in the league..." he said.

And then he charged up at her, slicing through her as he ran past by.

"It's to make us stronger!"

And then he turned around, and did it again.

"To protect us!"

And he did it again.

"Just as we've protected him!"

And again.

"Because he cares for us! Because he is our BROTHER!"

And then, he does it multiple times in an Omnislash fashion. He ran past her, left and right, forth and back, at a speed that could rival arrows and bullets. His attacks were powered up by his rage, and he did them all with precision, ensuring all the blows hit. Until he ran around her with immense speed, creating a tornado and lifting her up. He then unleashed one final blow upwards, sending her flying to the air, and making him crash to the ground. She rocketed upwards with a little spin before crashing the ground as well.

The two warriors tried as hard as they could to pick themselves up, and they supported each other up.

"Wanna call it a tie?" asked Peregrine.

"I was hoping you'd say that." replied Scarlett. "GG, young noble."

"GG."

And with that, as the audience applauded, the two walked away from the bloodshed desert.

* * *

**EPIC! Anyways, did you like it? And did you recognize the watcher back there? If you wanna identify who that person is, i suggest you read the first two entries of the Eagle's League series, because he's linked to it. Anyways, please review, favorite, and follow.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, my people, Sea Eagle here. And i bring you an exciting installment to the Royal Flush saga. Oh and i also finished watching the original Star Wars trilogy. It was awesome! Glad i experienced that. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Time: 11:13 am

Location: Cinnabar

Safety Level: Green

Both combatants were in the medical ward, where their wounds are being treated. Luckily, Scarlett also had Rapunzel as one of her recruits. Her hair managed to heal all the wounds for the two, and she didn't even have to sing. Eagle trained her to do that, by the way. So now, their taking a rest. They were both very exhausted from the fight, especially Peregrine. All those slices don't do well with his 10 year old body.

"Hey, kid." said Scarlett. "You did great. Eagle's trained you well."

"Thanks. You're amazing too." he replied.

"So, tell me. Why exactly do you choose to join the league?"

"Well, my father was a legendary warrior. He led the kingdom to victory during the civil war against a rebel clan. But i'm not as strong as him. If i'm the son to a legendary warrior, how can i be weak?"

"You're not, son." said his father, coming into the room. "You'll always be strong to me."

"Thanks, dad."

"And besides, just look at what you've accomplished! You became a superhero, you've got a girlfriend, you survived battling one of the greates warriors of all time, and you're only 10. Just imagine how powerful you'll become."

"I know. I do it all to make you proud."

"I couldn't be more proud, son."

And then, the two hugged. Scarlett smiled a bit at the father-son affection. She wished she had time to embrace her father.

Just then, Sofia walked in.

"Um, guys?" she said. "Sorry to interrupt, but i was told to tell you your scouts arriving soon."

"Wait, i didn't hire any scout." she replied.

...And then they all went out to the courtyard.

When they were out, they saw, surprisingly enough, Ralph. He appears to be carrying a body of some sort.

"Ralph!? You're here too?" asked Sofia. "And your flannel now has sleeves!?"

"Didn't you know? He passed me by when Scarlett left after challenging me." replied Peregrine.

"Yeah. I got Cedric, alive. Just like you told me to." said Ralph, putting the tied up Cedric down.

"Wait, he told you to what now?" asked Scarlett.

"Yeah...about that..." said Peregrine.

*flashback*

Scarlett had just challenged Peregrine to a battle, and she left to manage the training hall and take care of some royal duties. Peregrine was just looking over the balcony, when suddenly, Ralph walked by behind him.

"Hey kiddo." he greeted.

"Ralph? Didn't expect to see ya." replied Peregrine.

"Yeah. Just accompanying Elsa. So, i heard Lucinda's blackmailed."

"Yeah, i know. Who would do such a thing, anyway?"

"And more importantly, why? I mean, it's not like they need her for anything right? Well, maybe for her magic, but then again-"

"Wait...for her magic?"

"Yeah, why?"

And then, it hit Peregrine, like a baseball bat to the face.

"...Ralph, i need you to go back to Enchancia, and bring Cedric to me, ASAP."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Alright, alright. See ya in a few."

He then snapped his fingers, and a hoverboard flies in. He jumped on, and left for Enchancia.

*end flashback*

"I'm still confused as to how you found a hoverboard in the goddamn 18th century." said Peregrine.

"Long story." replied Ralph.

"Anyways, Cedric. Confused as to why you are here?"

"Actually, yes, i am. NOW TELL ME WHYH!"

"Sheesh, relax. I'll tell you. It's because YOU are a traitor!"

Hearing this, everyone was in a bit of a shock, and were confused.

"Me? What have i ever done to you!?"

"You've set us up. The dark children said they had a snitch on us when they found us. Meaning someone betrayed us to give them our location. And i suspect that it's you. My dad told us that King Roland didn't request for anyone to come for us. But you didn't do it directly. Because then, we'd know. Instead, the dark children got Lucinda to help. She was forced to give you that wand. Which also explains why she said she was saving that wand for the 'VIP customer'. So, what's your alibi?"

"...You seem to have a knack...for jumping to conclusions. I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about!"

"Then where were you at 7:14 pm, last night?" asked Scarlett.

"Why i was improving some of my spells, of course."

"Wait, you knew!?" asked Peregrine.

"I was gonna tell you. Anyways, improving spells, huh? What kind of spells?"

"Well, uh...pyrokinetics." replied Cedric.

"Prove it. Ralph, untie him."

And with that, Ralph unties him, and gave him his wand back. Everyone stepped back so that they don't catch fire, especially Elsa, since she has ice powers. Cedric got ready to perform a technique, and tightened his grip. HOWEVER...he had a small smirk on his face. It wasn't exactly noticed by the otherssince he was looking down and focusing. Unfortunately, though, that smirk didn't mean anything good for the others.

"IGNIS!"

He then fired a giant green fireball at Sofia and Peregrine. Luckily they moved out of the way on time.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe you fell for that!"

"I knew it."

"You were right, boy. I'm working for the dark kids. And they had to make sure they know where they are, so i had to plant a snitch on you...and i did."

He then pointed to Sofia's amulet, revealing traces of darkness inside it.

"My amulet's the snitch!?" she yelled.

"Correct. And it will make the two kids much happier if i TERMINATE YOU FIRST!"

And then Cedric quickly performed a spell, and everyone was blinded.

When Sofia's sight was back, she didn't see any of her friends. In fact, she wasn't even in the castle anymore! Let alone Cinnabar! When she looked down, she saw a pillar made of stained glass, and saw HERSELF, sleeping, right in it. She landed gently on the pillar, and seemed confused. Where is she? And where are the others? How did Cedric do this?

"Welcome to your heart." said a familiar voice.

Obviously, it was Cedric.

"My...heart?" asked Sofia.

"Hoho, yes indeed. You see, even if you defeat me here, the battle will only cause your heart to rupture, beyond healing! No matter what the outcome of the battle is, as long as you fight me here, your doom is INEVITABLE!"

"What!?"

"So, your choice. Surrender, or die fighting."

"...I've got a better idea, how about i destroy you WITHOUT damaging my heart!?"

"Mwahahahaha! As if you can!"

And with that, Sofia's battle with Cedric begun.

* * *

Time: 11:26 am

Location: Cinnabar

Safety Level: Orange

Sofia fainted, Cedric was nowhere in sight, and everything looked bleak. Darkness was infestating Sofia's amulet, and it didn't look like she was going to awaken soon. Meanwhile, Cora, Oona, and Queen Emmaline walked through the castle doors, and headed straight into the crowd.

"What happened?" asked Queen Emmaline.

"Whoa! Queen Emmaline? And Oona and Cora!?" said Peregrine. "But you gals are mermaids!"

"But we also have magic, remember?" said Cora.

"Oh, right."

"We brought a sorcerer here for interrogation." said King Pedro, Peregrine's dad. "But instead he ended up attacking Sofia with darkness. It appears that he went inside her."

"Oh my. I wish they're not fighting in there." replied Queen Emmaline.

"Why?"

"Because the damage done from the battle would destroy her heart, and she would awaken ever again."

"WHAT!?" yelled Peregrine.

"Can she be saved?" asked King Pedro.

"Only she can save herself." replied Queen Emmaline. "But until then, i've come to warn you. Enchancia is being raided by an army of dark creatures!"

"WHAT!?" yelled Amber and James.

"I have a funny feeling that they're setting up a trap for me and Sofia." replied Peregrine.

"Don't worry. I'll send in the Galdizan Force to their aid." replied King Pedro.

"The Scarlett Army's here to help too." said Scarlett. "Until she awakens, make sure she doesn't leave this castle!"

"Promise." replied Peregrine.

And with that, the entire castle rushed to their stations for preparations while, Peregrine stayed there along side the poor girl.

Meanwhile, inside Sofia's heart, she and Cedric were having a battle of blasts. There were white and green magic projectiles flying everywhere. Sofia even flew across the battlefield with her powers. She must be careful, though. The more magic she uses the more her heart gets damaged. She tried firing heavy light beams, but Cedric just shielded himself with a magic force field, making the situation worse.

"Just give it up! Resistance is futile!" yelled Cedric.

"NO!" replied Sofia. "Mister Ceedric, why are you doing this!?"

"Because i want to rule the kingdom!"

"But that's crazy!"

"You might think it is! But it's the only way i'd ever get any recognition!"

"What?"

"I was always being pushed around as a boy! My mother told me that only in wicked ways will i ever earn a place in the world. I was always in your father's shadow. He might've appreciated me, but he doesn't know of the pain i feel inside when he sat on that throne."

"You're...jealous?"

"I've always been, Sofia."

"Well, why didn't you say so? I can help you withyour jealousy."

"It's not just jealousy, Sofia. It's also about making my parents proud."

"Well, a parent that supports bad things is a bad parent. So why listen?"

"...Wow. i-i-i never thought of that."

And then, Cedric began feeling awkward with all of this. All the times he tried to steal the amulet, working with the dark children, and THIS. It all now meant...nothing for him.

"Sofia...i-i-i'm sorry. For all this." he said.

"Really?"

"Yes. I truly am. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Of course! You're just misunderstood."

"Why, thank you, Sofia."

And now that we're done with the small moment of happiness for all the Cedric fangirls out there, we now head out of Sofia's heart, where the young girl had just reawakened, with Cedric by her side.

"Sofia!" yelled Peregrine.

"Peregrine?" replied the young princess. "What happened?"

"The dark children. They're raiding Enchancia!"

"What!?"

"My dad and Scarlett are sending their armies to go after them. But we can't go!"

"Why not!?"

"It's a trap!" (Boom, Star Wars reference.)

"Oh. They're gonna kill us if we go there, huh?"

"If we go there, there's no escape."

"...Then i'll take the risk."

"What?"

"It's my home, for goodness sake! I'm gonna save it no matter what! Peregrine, it's our turn to prove to Eagle we're strong enough! This is our chance!"

"...Well, alright. I'll come with you."

"Thanks."

"But my dad took the ship."

"We don't need a ship."

"Huh?"

Even though Peregrine was confused, he just went with the idea. He and Sofia ran over to the port. Sofia then held out her amulet, and it began to glow. Peregrine seems to be amazed at this, and curious. What trick was she pulling off, exactly?

"Godzilla! We need your help!"

Figures.

Luckily for them, Godzilla happened to hear their call, and arrived on port just in time.

"I sense that you are heabvily troubled." he said.

"Godzilla, the dark children! We found them!" replied Sofia. "They're attack Enchancia right now! We need your help!"

"Hmm, they're disturbing the balance of the world...okay. I shall join you."

"WHOO!" said Peregrine.

And with that, the two got on Godzilla's back, and they head off for Enchancia, for one last battle. Though they seemed to have forgotten something behind, but i wonder what. Hmm...

Oh yeah, Cedric.

* * *

**Prepare for the two final chapters of this story, folks And after it's done, besure to keep an eye on the RotG and HtTYD crossover categoryh,because that's where i'll be posting my Big Four saga of the story. Please review, favorite, and follow.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, Sea Eagle here. First of all, i'd like to confirm that two other characters are confirmed to be joining the Eagle's League. You wanna know who? Well i ain't gonna spoil it to ya. But i'll give you a hint. The first one already has a colleague from his/her cartoon/movie in the league already. The second one is a new OC. I'll leave it at that. But, enough about that, enjoy.**

* * *

Time: 12:02 pm

Location: Unknown

Safety Level: Red

Morgan and Sheldon overlooked the situation from the skies. Yes, their base is in the fucking clouds. The two just looked at the chaos below them with grins on their faces. They just loves to destroy things, really. They don't hate Enchancia, they don't like making plans a lot, they just like to tear shit up. Of course that is to be expected from a being composed entirely of evil.

"Are you sure they'll be here?" asked Sheldon. "I've been waiting to gut out that blue bastard."

"Patience, my dear." replied Morgan. "They'll be here. Until then, you need to be prepared."

"Prepared? Me blade's sharpened, and me pistol's ready to fire."

"But your speed is nothing compared to his. You can't kill a target if it keeps moving."

"Well, even so, i'll just catch him off guard."

"Not gonna be easy, considering he can run around the world in 3 seconds."

"Well, what the hell should i do, then? How do you expect me to beat something like that can move at immense speeds like that?"

"Simple...you go faster."

* * *

Time: 12:45 pm

Location; Enchancia

Safety Level: Red

Sofia, Peregrine, and Godzilla was nearing Enchancia. As soon as they saw what kind of destruction awaited them, they were horrified. It wasn't just some raid with destroyed buildings and some fire. The ENTIRE kingdom was litterally lighting up on fire. Not to mention that there were GIANT DRAGONS everwhere. Not one, not two, but an entire armada of giant dragons. Picture Attack on Titan, but the Titans can now breath fire, fly, and have claws and long, powerful tails.

"Look!" yelled Peregrine. "That's dad's ship!"

"Godzilla, i think you better head over there." said Sofia. "Maybe they just docked."

And then, Godzilla swam towards the ship.

When they arrived at shore, it looks like that Sofia was right. Scarlett, along with the Disney Princesses, save for Mulan, were right there. They head towards them to ask what's going on. However, when they got to the crew, they saw that Scarlett appears to be injured. Rapunzel's using her hair to heal the wounds.

"What happened?" asked Sofia.

"We got attacked by a dragon." replied Scarlett. "And several dark soldiers. The only safe place we could find is right here."

"Not anymore! LOOK OUT!" Peregrine pointed to behind the princesses, and when they turned, they saw a giant dragon tail heading straight for them. They all quickly huddled around Scarlett so they don't get separated during the strike. However, it doesn't look like it was making contact. They all looked behind, and saw Ralph, holding the dragon's tail.

"Ralph!" they all said.

"I can't hold it much longer!" yelled Ralph.

Luckily for Ralph, a light blue blur came flying towards the dragon. It seems to be aiming for the dragon's head. When it did, an explosion occured. An explosion of ice. When the smoke cleared, the dragon's head was frozen, and it fell to the ground, crashing into a million pieces and killing the dragon. It was Victor who killed it. He flew down on the crew to check their safety.

"Everyone alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, water bottle." replied Peregrine.

"I told you not to call me that! Seriously!? Just because my code name is Ice Mountain!?"

"Boys, enough." said Scarlett, with a strict tone. "Let's focus here. The army can hold of the dragons, and the dark soldiers shouldn't be a problem, but it would be if something happened to King Roland."

"Then we better head for the castle and evacuate him!" replied Sofia.

"It's not gonna be that easy with all these dragons lying around."

"That won't be a problem."

Sofia then whistled. Hearing that whistle, Godzilla rose from the sea, and stood upright. Everyone was amazed at his incredible size.

"...Wow that's big." said Rapunzel.

"Godzilla, we need your help! My father's at the castle and we need to get him outta there!"

"No problem." replied Godzilla.

He then walked to shore, and head straight for the dragons.

"Sofia, you head on with Godzilla. Follow him and you should be fine." said Peregrine. "Anna, Elsa, and i will go with you. Merida, stay with Rapunzel and guard Scarlett until we get back. Whatever you do, don't let her get out of this ship! Victor, i need you gather all the members of the Scarlett army. Lead them to one focus point: the village square."

"Got it." replied Victor as he flew off.

"And Ralph...wreck it."

"Said like a pro." Ralph then unleashed a mighty jump and followed Godzilla.

"Alright, ready?"

"READY!" replied Anna, Elsa, and Sofia.

"Wait, Peregrine." said Scarlett, just before they were about to leave her. "I want you to have these." She then handed him two handbands with tonfa-like blades attached to them. "If you're gonna go out there, you better do it with more power."

"Wow, these are awesome." replied Peregrine. "I dunno what to say, thanks Scarlett."

"No problem. You have proven yourself worthy, after all."

And then, Peregrine took off his old metal bands, and equipped his new ones. WIth it, he gained more confidence, and he felt more pumped than ever since this is the final battle.

"Let's do this."

And then, they ran into the burning village that is Dunwitty.

And que the Attack on Titan theme in 3...2...1...

_Seid ihr das Essen?__Nein, wir sind der Jäger!_

The epicness began! Sofia, Peregrine, Anna, and Elsa followed Godzilla and watched as he took down mighty dragons with a couple of hits. While this, they battled dark soldiers on their own. Sofia flew around the streets, firing balls of light that would instantly kill an enemy. Anna, with a blade of flames given to her by the trolls, sliced through dark soldiers and left behind a wake of burning dead men. Elsa's ice froze them shut as icicles rain down on their poor bodies, and Peregrine rushed through them, slicing through with his new band blades, making the battlefield look red.

However, they're gonna have to take on one of the dragons eventually, right? Of course! While battling one of the dragons, Godzilla got trapped by its hold. He can't get away, and the dragon fired a straight flame right at his poor, defensless face...but it WOULD hit if he hadn't fired his atomic breath to hold it down.

"Hang on, Big G!" yelled Peregrine as he ran up a building.

He rushed through the rooftops at immense speed, quickstepping, jumping over, and sliding through everything in his way. Of course, for Peregrine, this wasn't anything new. He jumped on Godzilla's spiked back, and zigzaged his way up his spine. Within a mere 5 seconds, he climbed up somewhere around 270 feet, and reached Godzilla's head. He then jumped towards the dragon, and sliced through its head with his band blades. The dragon stopped firing, and roared in pain at the big slice, and from Godzilla's atomic breath. He then went down the dragons back, letting his band blades slice through it, leaving behind a bloody cut as Peregrine dived down.

He then landed on its tail, jumped off, and ran off towards the crew as the dragon fell down to its belly. Yeah, not enough Attack on Titan on this chapter, so i had to kill a dragon like how Eren would kill a Titan. I don't even watch the anime! But don't worry, that will be the last Attack on Titan reference here, trust me.

Once he returned to his crew, he saw that they were being cornered. He quickly rushed in, ran around the cornering enemies, and left a sprialing wake of sliced dark soldiers.

"Go on ahead! I'll hold them off!" said Peregrine. "You'll have the Scarlett Army to protect you!"

"Got it! Be safe!" replied Sofia as she, Anna, and Elsa ran towards the castle to save her dad.

You know, i'd be surprised if you realize that during this entire action sequence, not ONE Galdizan or Enchancian soldier, or a member of the Scarlett Army was even shown. But, as Peregrine said, he held back the dark soldiers heading for the three royals.

* * *

Time: 13:24 pm

Location: Cinnabar

Safety Level: Orange (Yes, it's Red in Enchancia, but it's Orange in Cinnabar.)

Cedric had awakened from being unconscious, and was in the courtyard of the castle. He realised that NONE of the Scarlett Army members were there. Of course then he realized that neither is Sofia or Peregrine. When he was told by one of the guards on where they went off, he quickly rushed to the port to get to the kingdom.

"Damn, they got away!" he said. "Why did i even pass out that long, anyway? Well, at least Sofia still thinks i'm good now, and that's enough for me. WORMWOOD!"

And then Wormwood flew in from nowhere. I dunno which one is more confusing: the fact that he flew in from nowhere, or the fact that wherever he was, he could hear Cedric calling him. I mean he could still be in Enchancia by now and all he heard were musket fire, cannon shots, and battle noises.

"TRANSFORM!" chanted Cedric as he swung his wand at Wormwood.

With that, Wormwood turned into a raven the size of a Chocobo. Cedric then got on him and flew off.

"What a perfect moment to strike. With the dark children focusing on the battle, i can strike them both down, gain their powers, and rule the kingdom! YES! That's perfect! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Wow. And what if they're NOT focusing on the battle, hmm? What then?

* * *

Time: 13:31 pm

Location: Enchancia

Safety Level: Red

Luckily for Peregrine, they weren't that hard to kill. Though, for some reason, and the sake of the plot, he ends up being in a long, clean, straightaway after the battle for some reason. Now, if you played Sonic Adventure 2, you'd know where this going. And...que Sheldon.

"You never cease to surprise me, you blue bastard." he said, walking into the scene. "I thought those wounds Scarlett left on you kill you"

"You know, what can i say? I...die...hard." replied Peregrine as they waked down the road. "I see you've ditched the blade and pistol."

"Don't need them anymore. Me luv' Morgan gave me some dark powers and turned my boots to hover boots."

"Well you ain't ripping off the original, bro."

"Hmph." and then, que the jog. "So, there's more to you than just looking like me. Who are you, anyway?"

"What you see is what you get, just a young prince who loves adventure! I'm Fernando Sanchez, prince of Galdiz!"

And then, the running at the speed of a speeding missile, or skating for Sheldon, because why the fuck not?

"I see. But you know, i can't let you live. Your adventuring days are coming to an end!"

And then, the battle on the straightaway, full of traps and backshots.

* * *

**Ah, so much references. Anyways, i'd like you to guess who the new members are they will be revealed in the 5th and 6th sagas of the Eagle's League respectively. But try to guess. Until then, please review, favorite, and follow.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Sea Eagle here, back to the site with more of Eagle's League: Royal Flush. So, just wanna let you know about something related to the Eagle's League. First, i'm changing the order of the sagas. After this, it's supposed to be the saga about the Big Four, but, just because i want to, up next is the Frozen saga of this story: Snowflake, Ice Mountain. Second of all, i'm revealing to you one of the new two members of the league that'll be joining us. So, he's no longer a Transformers OC, but he's a video game character from a game i played recently, which will be revealed after the chapter is over.**

**By the way, have you seen Guardians of the Galaxy? No? You should. Like, you totally should. All i can say about that movie is "I am Groot."  
**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Also, some of these lines are from Jakevoronkov1. ENJOY!**

* * *

As Peregrine and Sheldon raced through Enchancia, the Scarlett Army were doing all they could to destroy the dragons.

Korra closed her fist and sent a bunch of rock bullets at the dragon in front of her as she bended the elements around her and avoiding the firebreath of the dragon as she ducked behind a wall next to Dante.

"Whoo!" Korra shouted at the top of her lungs as Dante assisted her with his sword and guns as he spun in a spiral and barraged the dragon in front of him and Korra with a blanket of bullets.

Meanwhile, with the other henchmen, Agent 47 walked casually through the gang with his Silverballer Pistols and blasted the henchmen without even looking at them as he adjusted his tux, passing by Ezio, who was engaging a sword-wielding henchman with his hidden blade and they were even in swordsplay.

Scorpion ran through a dragon and blasted him with fireballs from his palms as he drew his katanas and fired his chained kunai from his wrists and propelled him up to the dragon's chest where he stabbed him directly with his katanas and slid down the stomach, killing him instantly.

Sub-Zero was blasting the generic warriors, blasting them with their ice powers as Bayonetta flew overhead, blasting with all 4 guns as she dodged firebreath with amazing grace. She ripped her henchmen apart with her flaming demon claws, dodging everything that came near her.

Ryu ran on the rooftops, with his True Dragon Sword in hand. He jumped off a rooftop, and sliced through a dragon's stomach, taking it down with a single slice. He then jumped onto another one, climbing atop it's scales, and jumped high to the air as he reached the dragon's head. With the power of his Ninpo, he covered his blade with flames, and it created a giant blade of fire. With it, he decapitated the dragon and landed on his feet within a split second.

"Ryu!" yelled Korra.

Everybody then gathered in the square they were currently in.

"Everybody alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, not a scratch." replied Dante.

"Stay alert, there could be more of th-"

And then a black blur came in, planting a dark orb bomb right in the middle of our heroes.

"Grenade!" yelled Agent 47.

Everyone then ran away to get cover, but then a blue blur came in, and the bomb flew off as the blur passed, exploding in the air.

"Wow. Good save, Peregrine." mumbled Korra.

"Stay clear from the intersection!" yelled Ryu.

As the crew stepped back, Peregrine and Sheldon repeatedly ran into each other in the middle of that intersection, forming a cross of blue and black at high speed. They clashed at high speed, landing hits on each other as they ran down that intersection. The sound of metal clanging and energy hits could be heard in the center of the blur cross.

"Whoa." said them all in awe.

The cross was no more when the two fighters threw a mighty punch at each other, causing their fists to bump, their movements to stop, and a small burst of wind to go off. Their faces were filled with struggle and anger as they try to push each other's fists off.

"Don't just stand there and watch!" yelled Peregrine. "Help Sofia out! If either one of dies, they BOTH get stronger!"

Hearing this, the others dashed for the royal castle.

WIth that out of the way, Peregrine unleashed another punch, but Sheldon quickly bobbed right and avoided it. He then countered it with a quick black energy curve from his hand. Peregrine ducked at practically speed and avoided the attack, only to have his face meet Sheldon's knee. As Peregrine flinched from the knee kick, Sheldon quickly punched his gut, followed by an uppercut, sending Peregrine flying back.

Angered, the young prince quickly struck Sheldon with his arm blades, whilst running around, charging at him again and again like a fighter jet plane. However, one of his strikes were caught by Sheldon. He then slammed a dark bomb right at the poor boy's face. He was sent flying again, and the side of his face was scorched.

"Damn. For a little bloker, you've got quite a punch." said Sheldon.

"Shut it!" yelled Peregrine.

"You do know that you and love are going straight to hell, righ? And we're gonna be the ones sending you both down there."

"Not on my watch!"

And so, Peregrine got back up, and charged at Sheldon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sofia, Anna, and Elsa were in the burning castle. They found King Roland knocked out in the throne room. So they rushed to him and helped him up. They ran as fast as they can, whilst supporting the unconscious man, to the exit of the castle. Dodging the burning wood, and avoiding the heavy fires. The place looked like it was about to crumble. As a matter of fact, it was, so knowing this, they picked up the pace. They were just outside the castle, with seconds to spare before wood collapsed on the exit. But then...

"Not so fast."

The three royals looked up to see the young witch that is Morgan, floating down gently.

"You're not gonna hurt my father!" yelled Sofia.

"It's not your dad i want, remember?" replied Morgan. "It's you."

"Then come get me!"

"If you say so!"

She unleashed a blast of dark energy from her fingertips, only to be blocked by a shield of light cast out by the young princess. Sofia quickly countered with a pillar of light from under Morgan, but it was quickly avoided. What followed after was a series of energy blasts clashing to each other as they both tried to hold their ground.

"We should help her!" said Anna.

"No, stay back. If all three of us go down, no one will come to save us." replied Elsa. "We better go get help."

And with that, the two royal sisters carried King Roland out of the castle, and to the village of Dunwitty.

Meanwhile, Sofia and Morgan flew around the courtyard, avoiding each other's fire while countering with their own. Flashes of light and darkness filled the red sky. Blurs of purple and black, with a hint of blonde, of course, were seen dashing around the courtyard. This is not just a magic fight, it's one of those "This ends here" kind of battles.

Sofia fired a powerful beam of light at Morgan, only to have it reflected back with a forcefield. She then countered with three magic energy missiles, all locked in on Sofia. As she fired these missiles, Sofia flew upwards, in a complete 90 degree angle. She flew as high as she could, with the missiles following her, and then she quickly stopped, causing the missiles to go past her, allowing her to blast them down.

"Hmph. Impressive." said Morgan.

"Is that all you've got!?" said Sofia.

"Not even close."

Morgan then charged up a giant green ball of energy, and aimed at Sofia. Seeing this, she quickly covered herself with a veil of light to protect her. The ball was then thrown at her, and the resulting explosion was massive. It looked like it could kill 1000 living creatures with in the diameter. Sofia, however, was protected from the blast with her veil of light. Seeing this, she let out a quick 'Phew'.

But it wasn't over yet.

Without Sofia knowing it, Morgan was right behind her, and was fired an energy shot that was purple, black, and green in color. Sofia didn't know hot to react, so she covered herself, looked away, and closed her eyes. Strangely enough, however, when she opened them, she was no longer in the courtyard. Instead, she was in a strange place, that seemed infinite and dark. Below her, she saw a giant circle of stained glass. And on it was a picture of her sleeping, and Peregrine beside her sleeping too. Opposite them were Morgan and Sheldon, also asleep.

"Welcome to the dark depths of our hearts, Sofia." said Morgan. "This is where i'll finish you off."

"Not here again." said Sofia.

"Oh? So you've been here before?"

"Yeah, Cedric tried to finish me off here."

"Oh? What a sweet man he was. Too bad he failed to do so. So instead, i'll do the job myself."

"No you're not."

Morgan was about to speak up, but then, Peregrine came flying in as Sheldon threw him to one side of the arena.

"Peregrine!" said Sofia as she rushed over to him.

"I'm fine." he replied. "Where am i?"

"This, you little bastard, is all our hearts combined." said Sheldon. "If you choose to continue the battle here, then the only thing you'll do is seal your doom."

"So will you."

"Oh, not us. You see, if we die, we'll simply return to our origin: Sofia's amulet. Meaning, we'd be able to come back again." replied Morgain.

"Oh...right." replied Peregrine.

"Well, as long as you go back in, the league's gonna make sure that you both stay in there!" said Sofia. "And we're gonna make sure of that too!"

"Yeah! We haven't lost yet!"

"Hmph, stupid little gnats." replied Sheldon. "Fine then, we'll promise you your death will be quick."

"I would say it's been knowing you both...but it hasn't." said Morgan.

And with that, the final battle to determine the fate of the entire kingdom begins...

* * *

**BOOM! More cliffhangers. Man i'm mean. So, time to reveal the first new member of the Eagle's League! Who is it you ask? I'll let these quotes jog your memory.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"We're heading out! All aircraft report!"  
**

**"Check the G-Diffusers."**

**"Just what we needed to see, Star Wolf."**

**"I'll go it alone from here!"**

**"I see 'em up ahead! Let's rock and roll!"**

**Yup, that's right, folks. Fox McCloud of Star Fox will be joining the Eagle's League in his own saga, which will take place after the Frozen saga. So, quick question. You ever played Star Fox 64? No? Go download an N64 emulator and play that shit. Like right now, seriously. It's a good game. I prefer that over the only other game i have on my N64 emulator: which is freaking LEGEND OF ZELDA: OCARINA OF TIME!**

**Anyways, please review, favorite, and follow if you wanna see the epic finale to this saga. And also, coming soon: Eagle's League: Star Fox...what? It's a working title. I'll come up with something else.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo, waddup guys? Sea Eagle here, with the epic finale to the Sofia the First saga of the Eagle's League: Royal Flush. Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews, i really appreciate it. Just so you know, the next saga is Snowflake, Ice Mountain. But now it's renamed to "A Snowflake on the Ice Mountain", and it will be up in the Frozen fanfiction section somewhere around next week. So keep an eye out on the Frozen fanfiction section, you might miss it.**

**So, without further ado, here we go!**

* * *

Time: 14:20 pm

Location: Enchancia

Safety Level: Red

Scarlett awakened with a gasp. She was lying down inside the ship, with Rapunzel by her side and Merida outside with her bow, guarding the two. The blonde haired princess calmed down seeing that Scarlet is now conscious again. Her long hair was wrapped around Scarlett body so that she could heal her. Though it didn't seem like she needed it at that moment. What it looked like she needed, though, was a glass of water.

"It's okay, Scarlett." said Rapunzel, trying to calm her down.

"Is Sofia back yet?" asked Scarlett, worried.

"Not yet, i'm afraid."

"I hope they're alright."

Suddenly, Merida walked in, followed by Anna, Elsa, and an injured King Roland.

"Your majesty!" said Scarlett.

"...Sofia...where is my daughter?" asked Roland in pain.

"She's still back at the castle." replied Elsa, with a hint of nervousness. "She's still in combat with Morgan."

"WHAT!?" yelled everyone in shock, except for Anna.

"We need to get them some help." said the previously mentioned princess.

"Get the army to the castle!" said Scarlett as she rushed out of the ship, followed by the other 4 princesses.

They quickly rushed to the castle's top deck, where they surveyed the situation. And what they saw was a kingdom, still on fire, fillied with dragons, warriors, and...Godzilla? Yup, Big G's still in this fanfic. Problem? However, it looked like the citizens were evacuated quickly. They quickly got off the ship, and hurried to the castle to aid their friend.

"Elsa." commanded Scarlett.

"I'm on it." replied the Snow Queen as she formed a flurry with her hands.

Meanwhile, on another part of Dunwitty, Elsa's adoptive brother, Victor, flew through the skies, releasing snow blasts at the dark soldiers. Trails of snow could be seen on where he flew by, as it bursted from his boots. His fists were all covered with ice, increasing their power, and allowing Victor to breeze through enemies just by flying through them. Suddenly, he heard his sister calling his name. He stopped in his tracks and created a flurry in his hands. In it, he saw none other than Elsa.

"Victor, get the army to the castle!" she said.

"No problem!" replied Victor.

And with that, he flew off to town square, rounding up the crew before heading on to the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the hearts...

Our heroes are battling their dark counterparts, 1-on-1, to the death. They were rushing around the battlefield, giving it their all. And it didn't look like the battle was going to end quickly. After all, they ARE evenly matched. Technically it's like they're facing carbon copies of each other, no telling the difference between the two sides, and even if there are, it would be kinda hard to tell.

Sofia flew around the dark space, firing balls of light straight at Morgan. They all homed in on the young witch, making her dive down to gain speed, and quickly turn to avoid the balls. While some of them struck the ground, the others were still hot on her tail. So she countered them with her own. They were green, and purple, and fast...and explosive. However, Sofia managed to use the smoke from the explosion to cover her entrance, and managed to land a light wave onto Morgan.

As she flew back, Sofia charged up a big shining energy orb. She immediatedly fired it as soon as it was the size of a soccer ball. And well, moving at that speed, you can see that it was pretty hard for Morgan to dodge. She plummeted to the ground upon contact with the attack. Her back crashed with the stained glass floor. But as soon as she was on her feet, the young princess was about to strike her once more. So she quickly stunned Sofia with an energy burst, causing her to flinch and turn her guard down. Morgan quickly made the most of the moment, and teleported behind her to deliver a powerful backshot.

Unfortunately, it was too late for Sofia to do anything. She was already within the small hit range of the attack, and flew a long way back. Her altitude quickly dropped, and she was right at the edge of the stained glass column. Luckily, she managed to hang on the ledge, but it was by her fingertips. She could slip at any moment, and she's apparently dumb enough to realize that she could just LET GO AND FLY!

"Oh right, i could fly." said Sofia.

*sigh* Goddammit.

"Gotcha!" said Morgan as she charged up an attack.

She was just about to fire at the cornered Sofia, when suddenly, out of nowhere, Peregrine deliver a mighty kick to her back, causing her attack to break and for her to lose focus.

"Thanks, Peregrine!" said Sofia as she flew upwards once more.

"No prob!" replied Peregrine.

The young blue-clad prince charged at his rival, Sheldon. With his immense speed, he quickly threw his punches and kicks at the bounty hunter, but only to have them blocked. He didn't even bothered countering any of them, until Peregrine threw a slide kick, in whiched he dodged it, and delivered a downwards dark energy arrow, like a Chaos Spear.

Peregrine slid underneath Sheldon, holding his burnt chest in pain. When he quickly he got up however, Sheldon was heading straight for him. He quickly ducked, avoiding the thrust of two fingers that were covered with black aura. Sheldon quickly chopped down, but Peregrine moved away, creating a chain of dodges for the rest of his combo. However, one sweep of a leg later, and Peregrine fell once more. Just as Sheldon was about to fire another energy arrow, Peregrine quickly rolled to his left, avoiding the blast, and ensuring his safety.

"Man, that was pathetic!" said Sheldon. "I thought you were a master fighter, lad! I mean Kung Fu, Taekwondo, and Jiu Jitsu, and you still lost to me! I know that latinos are pathetic, but they can't be THIS pathetic."

And then Peregrine's eyes widened...and then sharpened. He then got back on his feet, and then...Spanish.

"Usted acaba de cruzar la linéa, mi amigo."

"What the he-"

And then, at practically light speed, Peregrine jumped onto Sheldon's shoulders. He held on to them, and fell forward, putting him in a position where he could throw Sheldon to the front, in which he did, causing the ground to hit his head.

"UNO!"

And then Peregrine picked him up, and dragged him around like a tornado. He moved as fast as he could, with his repeatedly stepping as he spun, and then, he threw Sheldon high into the air. He then jumped after him, placed his left leg on his front, and his right leg on his back, at just the length of his shoulders. He then spun around, dragging Sheldon down as well, and crashed him down on his chest, with his right knee smashing his back.

"DOS!"

And for the finisher, he jumped up high into the air. As he dived back down, he streched his arms out, and aimed straight at Sheldon. He then placed his right arm right in front of him, and held his right wrist with his left hand, attempting to smash Sheldon with his upper arm and body.

"TRES!"

And then...CRASH!

As the smoke cleared, Sheldon didn't looked like he could fight anymore. With that much blunt force trauma, i doubt anyone can get back up.

"Next time you wanna make a racist latino joke, you better make sure you're not standing next to a Luchador." said Peregrine as he stood back up. "I guess you can add Lucha Libre to the list of martial arts i mastered before i'm even 20, huh?"

With that, he looked up, and saw that Sofia was still in battle with Morgan. It didn't look like she was going to win, so Peregrine decided to help her...but then Sheldon got back up and smashed Peregrine from behind.

"I'm not done with you yet!" he yelled.

"Yup, i can see that." replied Peregrine, in pain.

Just as Peregrine got to his stance, Sofia crashed down right behind him. She took a mighty blow from Morgan, and it was quite a big one. He helped her up, and quickly faced away, back-to-back, as the two dark entities surround them. They slowly approached our duo of young heroes, and it seems like they were cornered.

"Hmph. Looks like it's game over, ye bastards." said Sheldon.

"Indeed, my dear." replied Morgan. "Let's end them quickly, shall we?"

And with that, the two charged up their attacks, with Sheldon charging up a dark powered fist, and Morgan charging up a green energy ball. Things are starting to look bleak for our heroes. What will they do now?

"Psst. Sofia." whispered Peregrine. "On my mark, we switch enemies and counter, kay?"

"Kay." replied Sofia, quietly.

"Wait for it..."

And the dark children were still charging up their attacks. Though i kinda wonder why they didn't realize that their targets could easily avoid their attack at this point. Seriously, did you realize that? They can just run around and it'll be harder for the attacks to connect. Just think about that for a moment.

"Wait for it..."

Regardless, though, the dark children still charged up their attacks, in an attempt to finish them off with one last blow.

"Wait for it..."

And then...they attacked.

"TAG!" yelled Peregrine.

"Tag!" yelled Sofia.

And then, they switched enemies. Que the slow-motion, 'cause it's about to get epic!

Peregrine quickly jumped, at a rather low altitude, just enough to roll over Sofia's back. In fact, he did just that as the young princess quickly turned, with a light ball in her hand. Peregrine's back was on hers, moving away from their position as they attempted to counter their enemies attacks, and they managed to do just that. Peregrine roll-kicked Morgan's energy ball back at her, and Sofia fired her energy ball at Sheldon, stunning him far before the fist made contact.

On to Morgan's side, she managed to recover from the blow, but not fast enough to react to Peregrine's slash. With his band blades, he quickly made cuts all over Morgan's body, over and over and over as he ran around her like a deranged psycho. Meanwhile, Sofia captured Sheldon with an energy wave, giving her control over his body. She then lifted him up high into the air, and balls of light quickly barraged him with absolutely no mercy. Upon contact, each sphere exploded, leaving a nasty burn on Sheldon's body.

Both sides were crazy with attacks, leaving their opponents not even an inch to move. They were going all out, no holding back. If they don't finish them now, they don't finish them at all.

And for a finale, the two royals knocked the dark children to the center of the platform to be sealed away. Sofia quickly hovered over them while Peregrine picked them up by their necks. He held them up at Sofia as she focused all her energy onto her amulet. It was glimmering bright as she transfered more power into it.

"Sofia, whatever you're gonna do, do it now!" yelled Peregrine.

"Almost..." replied Sofia. "Almost...there..."

"Sofia! Hurry up!"

"Hang on! It's not long before-"

"SOFIA!"

"Now!"

And then a bright beam of light fired from the amulet, straight at the two kids. Upon contact, it released a lot of energy, pushing back everything around it. Peregrine steadied his footing, trying to hold on for as long as it can, pushing the wind back as it tries to push him. Sofia did cover herself up too, but she slowly moved her cover down as the dark children began to float up to her level. Yes, this is one of those "epic dark embodiment absorbing" moments. Except this time, there's two kids talking SIMUTANEOUSLY involved.

"...We never thought we'd come this far." said the two dark children in unison. "We were so close, and yet we were subdued. We could have done better, and mastered our own abilites. Maybe then can we turn the tides. But alas, it is too late. We have been slain. For this is our destiny...to be destroyed by light...Sofia, Peregrine...we shall return again. We are not truly abolished, and we will never be so long as you both are still alive. And when that time comes, we will obtain the power of the Amulet of Avalor, and we will grind, beneath our heels, everything that exists...until we meet again, heroes..."

And then...explosion of light. What? That's still one, kay? I ain't Michael Bay!

* * *

Time: 15:02

Location: Enchancia

Safety Level: Yellow

The two kids awakened from their unconscious state. They were in quite the pain from that battle. They actually knew their bodies would hurt as soon as the battle is over, but they never thought it would hurt this much. However, this time, there was someone lending them a hand. When they look up to see who it was, they were in for quite a shock.

"Scarlett?" they said.

"You got lucky we were here." replied Scarlett. "Do you have any idea how many dragons there were?"

"Oh right, the dragons."

As the two got back up, they saw pretty much the entire Scarlett army right behind her, cheering for them on their victory. And they couldn't be prouder. It was a rather fantastical moment. The villain's been vanquished...for now, our heroes are safe, and now the celebrations could go on! And that's what happened. The army marched down from the castle to the streets of Dunwitty, where the citizens, returning from the ships, Ralph, and King Roland were awating for them.

They all cheered as they saw the army return from the castle, and why wouldn't they? They just had their asses saved! And then King Roland walked up to them.

"My beloved subjects!" he said as he turned to face the crowd. "These heroes have fought bravely, and they've fought well! From this day forth, we shall remember this battle as the Battle of Enchancia! And we will celebrate this day annually, to honor our brave heroes!"

And with that, the crowd cheered some more for our beloved heroes.

"Peregrine?" said Sofia in the midst of all the cheers.

"Yeah?" replied Peregrine.

"I feel awesome!"

"Me too."

"You think we've done it? You think we've fulfilled our promises to Eagle?"

"Hey, only time will tell if we HAVE gotten stronger from this journey. But until then...i guess we have."

"Thanks for telling me that."

"Hey, that's what soulmates are for. Giving each other advices about life so they wouldn't get lost."

And with that they shared a giggle, and a short kiss.

It was a happy moment for Enchancia. For when all seemed bleak, and looked like it wasn't going to be well anytime soon, these valiant heroes, especially Peregrine and Sofia, came in to safe the day. And everything was right with the kingdom once more...

But what the hell happened to Cedric?

Well, to answer that question, we need to look at a tree, where the sorcerer in question was hiding himself.

"Curses. There goes my chance." he said in anger. "Blast you, world! Why don't you let me have my moments of glory!?"

And then a dark figure showed up right behind him.

"You do not let the world give you your moments of glory, Cedric, you take it."

"Oh...it's just you. You need my help scaring children in their sleep or something?"

"No, but what i can inform you is that we have plans for you, Cedric."

"Hmm? And what exactly is this plan?"

"In time, we shall tell you...all that we can tell you now is that the your presence will complete the six, and we will be ready to commence with our plan soon."

"Hmph...fine. Whatever it takes to get revenge."

"Excelent." and just like that, the dark figure disappeared.

"This is not over, Sofia." mumbled Cedric. "I WILL get my hands on that amulet. And when i do, your precious kingdom...it will fall into my hands."

* * *

_And so, that marks the end of my story with Peregrine, guys. If there's anything you can learn from this story is that sometimes, the best things comes in small packages. Like me and my dear Fernando. I guess it just goes to show that no matter who you are, no matter what you look like, if you're determined enough, you can do pretty much anything. I guess there is a better lesson to be learned from all this, but one thing's for sure, you don't mess around with me. I'm not just your average princess in training. Oh no. I'm Sofia the First..._

_...And when the time comes, i'm gonna show it to them all._

* * *

**WHOO! That was awesome. Alright, so whaddya think of this saga? And whaddya think of the entire series? Please review, favorite and follow. And i'll see you next time. This is Sea Eagle, signing off.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


End file.
